Light Music and Classic Literature!
by 4everwriter
Summary: When the light music club decides to join forces with the classic literature club, who knows what could happen! Will Oreki learn how to survive with only 1 boy and 7 girls? Can Ritsu survive the literature club? Will Yui ever stop being Yui? Read to find out for many surprises and mystery appearances! EDIT: On hiatus until I get more ideas! So sorry! o
1. Chapter 1

Light Music and Classic Literature

I do not own any of the characters, setting, or anime.

*Hey! This one of my first couple crossovers that I wrote so please R&R! Thanks!*

** In my story, the light music club and classic club both go to the same neighborhood school**

"Yui-sempai, shouldn't we be practicing now?" asked Azusa, sighing.

"Of course, Azunyan, just after we finish tea time. It's really important!" Yui said, casually.

"After all, we should live up to our name. We shouldn't be called 'Afterschool Tea-time' for nothing," Ritsu added, grinning.

Mio hit Ritsu on her head. "No it isn't. It's just an excuse for you to drink tea and be lazy!" she said, frowning disapprovingly.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Mugi called to them.

Nodoka, Yui's childhood friend, walked in.

"Oh, welcome Nodoka! What brings you here today?" Mugi greeted her.

"Good morning, everybody. I just wanted to give you some information about your school stage use form," Nodoka smiled.

Then, Ritsu froze. _Uh oh,_ she thought. _I forgot to turn in the form again! Mio's going to kill me!_ But instead of glaring over at Ritsu, Mio curiously asked,

"What about the form?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you for turning in your form on time for the first time," Nodoka said politely while thinking, _after two years, you finally turned it in on time! What a miracle!_

Mugi, Yui, Azusa, and Sawako-sensei surprised faces couldn't compare to Ritsu's shocked face.

 _But I thought I didn't turn it in yet!_ She thought panicking. _Could it be the ghost of the light music club?!_

"Thank you for telling us, Nadoka," Mio smiled.

Once Nadoka left, everyone but Mio turned to Ritsu.

"I can't believe it! You actually turned it in for the first time, Ritt-chan!" Yui exclaimed.

Ritsu laughed nervously.

"What do you mean, Yui? It's not that rare, is it?" she replied.

"Yes it is!" Everyone shouted.

She looked down. "Well, you should at least be grateful that I turned it in on time," she pouted.

Mio walked over and hit her head again.

"Ritsu, don't lie," she scolded. "You weren't the one that turned it in. I was the one that turned it in for you."

Everybody looked at her.

"You were the one that handed in the form, Mio-sempai?" Azusa asked, surprised.

She nodded and gave a quick glare to Ritsu.

"I had a feeling that Ritsu would turn it in late again, so I decided to help her out this once," Mio said.

Ritsu bended down on her knees. "I am forever grateful. In return, I shall grant you one favor," she said, relieved to learn that it wasn't a ghost.

Mio thought for a while. "Well, if you will willingly give me one wish, I guess I would like to join the Kamiyama Classical club for a couple weeks. It looks pretty interesting," she sighed.

"I shall grant your wish right a…." Ritsu paused. "Wait what?!" she shouted.

"Are you unhappy here?!" Mugi asked worriedly.

"Did something happen?" Azusa asked shocked.

"Please don't leave us!" Yui sobbed.

"Were you blackmailed?" Sawako-sensei asked suspiciously.

"Did you forget about our dream already?" Ritsu was in tears. "Remember, when we were at that concert and you said, 'Ritsu, let's form a band!' Don't' you remember-"

Mio hit her on the head for the third time.

"First of all, that story was a lie," she rolled her eyes. "We were at your house watching a concert and you were the one who demanded a band. Second of all, I'm not leaving anywhere. We're allowed to join more than one club. Third of all, nobody would blackmail me except for you guys!" Mio finished.

Azusa sighed with relief. "So we won't have to find another bassist."

"Mio, I have a question about this 'classic club,'" Mugi said.

"What is it?"

"When did you learn about the club and what is it about?"

Mio thought for a while. Then she smiled and said, "Well, there's a girl in my class, her name is Mayaka Ibara. At first we just started talking, but then, I started telling her about the light music club and she told me about the classic club, or classical literature club. When she started telling me about how they solve past mysteries and how they solved a past Kamiyama High School mystery. Once I read through their anthology that they sold at the Culture Festival, I felt impressed. They actually do their research and do actual work in their club. That's when I started wanting to join for a couple weeks," she concluded.

Suddenly, Ritsu jumped up. "Alright! I've decided our new club activity! How about all of us join the classic club with Mio? We could use a new change in pace! Agreed?" she suggested.

The other three members looked at each other.

"Agreed!" they all cheered.

Sawako-sensei sighed sadly. "Sorry girls. I can't join you since I'm starting to have a lot more work to do," she apologized. "But please bring down some tea for me every day!" she said with begging eyes.

Mio smiled. _This will be a lot more interesting with the light music club, she thought to herself._

Suddenly, Azusa asked a smart question.

"Mio-sempai, who are the other members?" she wondered.

"There are four members. Hotaru Oreki, Eru Chitanda, Satoshi Fukube, and Mayaka Ibara," Mio answered.

Then, Yui asked another question, which was the opposite of Azusa's.

"Will we still have tea time and practice?" Yui asked cluelessly.

And everybody sweat dropped.

Hey everybody! Thanks for reading the first chapter of "Light Music and Classic Literature." Again, please R&R! Thank you!

*Preview of chapter 2- Oreki and the other members of the Classic Literature club are wondering about their five new members. What they didn't know was that girls will soon be taking over the classic club! Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer- I do not own any of the anime, setting, or characters*

**Author's Note- Hey everybody! I'm back after a long vacation! Sorry I didn't update for a long time. I was having writer's block. Anyways, to make it up, today, I will release "Light Music and Classic Literature" chapter 2 and 3. Enjoy and R&R!**

"Oreki-san, I'm curious!" Chitanda Eru got closer to Houtaru Oreki, her purple eyes shining. Oreki winced. He looked away and said quickly,

"I'm not."

Fukube Satoshi grinned and asked,

"About what, Chintanda-san?"

"Who are the five members joining us? What are they like? I'm curious!" she repeated, jumping around.

"Well you'll find out soon enough!" Oreki snapped, hiding his face in his book.

"Mayaka-san told me their names. There is Akiyama Mio, Hirasawa Yui, Nakano Azusa, Kotobuki Tsumugi, and Tainaka Ritsu. Akiyama-san, Hirasawa-san, Kotobuki-san, and Tainaka-san are from class 2-C, and Nakano-san is from class 1-C," Satoshi recited.

Oreki stared at him and thought, _there goes the "database."_ Then, he asked aloud,

"So based on their names, I'm guessing they're all girls?"

Satoshi gave him a thumbs-up and exclaimed, "Correct! We will a classic literature club combined with a light music club for a couple weeks, maybe even months!"

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Mayaka rushed in.

"They're hhere! Our temporary members are here!" she exclaimed, breathless.

All of them stood up quickly, even the energy preserving boy. And for the second time in his life, _Houtaru Oreki was curious._

*Thanks for reading "Light Music and Classic Literature Chapter 2!" If you are looking forward to chapter 3, don't fret, because it will be coming out very soon! Once again, please, R&R! Bye!*


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer- I do not own any of the anime, setting, or characters*

**Author's Note- Hello everybody! I'm back! Hope you will enjoy this chapter and please, as always, R&R!**

Mio, Yui, Mugi, Ritsu, and Azusa walked into the room, to find four stiff students staring at them awkardly. There were two boys, one with a dull expression and the other one with an opposite expression. There was also a girl with a short haircut and pink eyes and another girl with long black hair and large, shining, purple eyes. Ritsu marched toward them and proudly said,

"Good afternoon! I'm the light music club's president! Nice to meet 'ya!"

Mio and Azusa rolled their eyes. The girl with purple eyes smiled, walked over to her, and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you! I'm the president of the classic literature club. We're really glad to have all of you here!"she replied warmly.

Ritsu pointed to each of the member, introducing her.

"This is Mugi, our princess pianist. She always brings in her tea and snacks. Yui is our lazy guitarist and vocalist. Azusa is our little cat girl and 2nd guitarist. Mio is our demon bassist and 2nd vocalist. Finally, I am the respectful, responsible, sweet, innocent, helpful drummer that everyone loves- ouch! What was that for Mio?!"

Mio's had was red from creating a bump on Ritsu's head.

"Rewind!" she retorted. "Ritsu is our baka drummer that is the opposite of everything she said!"

As the rest of them sweatdropped, Satoshi grinned and replied,

"Nice to meet you!" He pointed to each memeber to introduce them.

"This is our very own Sherlock Holmes, Oreki, Mayaka is a *mangaka* and library assistant, our president, Chitanda is the curiousity cat, and I am Satoshi the database!"

 _(These are the thoughts of each student):_

Oreki: _Why did he call me Sherlock Holmes?_

Satoshi: _This is going to be interesting!_

Mayaka: _Why does he have to raise the bars for us?!_

Chitanda: _Curiosity Cat?_

Mio: _Why did Ritsu have to embarrass us?!_

Ritsu: _Why do I feel a dull energy from Oreki-san?_

Yui: _I wonder if they like cake..._

Mugi: _This will be so much fun!_

Azusa: _Oh boy..._

*Mangaka is a manga artist*

** Thank you for reading "Light Music and Classic Literature chapter 3!" As always, please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer- I do not own any of the anime, characters, or setting*

**Author's Note- Once again, I am back for a new chapter! Hope everyone will enjoy it and once again, PLEASE R&R!**

Nine students sat down, all staring at each other. For a moment, there was an awkard silence. Finally, Mayaka broke it down by asking,  
"So what do we do now?"

"How about we perform a song for you guys and you show us some of your activities?" Mugi suggested.

Chitanda clapped her hands. "Great idea!" she exclaimed.

Ritsu winced and thought, _she's so bright!_

Ten minutes later, all the instruments were set up and Hougako Tea Time were ready to perform except...

"What are we singing?!" Mio whispered, frantic.

Ritsu thought for a moment. "Just sing 'Fluffy Time,'" she finally replied.

"What?! I'm not singing it!" Mio panicked.

Yui raised her hand. "I'll sing it, Ricchan!" she volunteered.

"Mio will have to be the second vocalist, since we don't have any others," Ritsu decided.

As they were arguing, in the crowd, the classic literature club sweatdropped.

Finally, the band got in their position, deaf to Mio's protesting.

But once Ritsu started the song with her drums, Yui just realized something. It was a long time since they played "Fluffy Time" so she forgot the lyrics! Yui looked at Mio as she played the guitar and sent her an "SOS" sign with her eyes. Luckily, Mio understood. She sighed, took a deep breath, and began to sing.

(I decided to put both _Romaji_ and **English** lyrics)

 _KIMI wo miteru to itsumo HAATO DOKIDOKI_

 **When I look at you my heart always goes thump-thump**

 _yureru omoi wa MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwafuwa_

 **This shaking feeling is fluffy-fluffy like a marshmallow**

As she was singing, Mio, Mugi, Ritsu, and Azusa looked at Yui. She was still staring at her microphone, clueless and still not remembering the lyrics. All of their thoughts screamed, _What are we going to do now?!_

 _itsumo ganbaru (itsumo ganbaru) KIMI no yokogao (KIMI no yokogao)_

 _ **You're always so persistent, You don't even notice**_

 _zutto mitete mo kizukanai yo ne_

 _ **Me, always staring at your profile**_

 _yume no naka nara (yume no naka nara)_

 _ **When we're in my dreams,**_

 _futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na_

 **The distance between us can be shortened**

Mio, Mugi, Ritsu, and Yui all turned to look at Azusa. "Continue singing now!" her eyes said. Mio understood.

 _aa KAMI-SAMA onegai_

 _futari dake no Dream Time kudasai_

 _o-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite kon'ya mo OYASUMI_

 **Oh, God, please**

 **Give some Dream Time for just the two of us!**

 **Cuddling my favorite bunny doll, Goodnight again, tonight**

 _fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)_

 _fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)_

 _fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)_

 **Fluffy time (Fluffy time)**

 **Fluffy time (Fluffy time)**

 **Fluffy time (Fluffy time)**

 _futo shita shigusa ni kyou mo HAATO ZUKIZUKI_

 _sarige na egao wo fukayomi shisugite Overheat!_

 _itsuka me ni shita (itsuka me ni shita) KIMI no MAJIkao (KIMI no MAJIkao)_

 _hitomi tojite mo ukande kuru yo_

 _yume de ii kara (yume de ii kara)_

 _futari dake no Sweet Time hoshii no_

 **Again today, your unexpected behavior makes my heart go pound-pound**

 **Reading too much into your casual smile, I overheat!**

 **The serious face of yours I saw one day**

 **Appears even when I close my eyes**

 **Even in my dreams is fine,**

 **I want some Sweet Time for just the two of us!**

 _aa KAMI-SAMA doushite_

 _suki ni naru hodo Dream Night setsunai no_

 _totteoki no kuma-chan dashita shi kon'ya wa daijoubu ka na?_

 **Oh, God, why**

 **Is this Dream Night so painful that I've come to like it?**

 **I've taken out my emergency teddy bear, will I be okay tonight?**

 _mo sukoshi yuuki furutte_

 _shizen ni hanaseba_

 _nanika ga kawaru no ka na?_

 _sonna ki suru kedo_

 **If I could muster just a little courage**

 **And speak to him naturally**

 **I wonder if anything would change?**

 **I think it would, but...**

 _dakedo sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo_

 _hanashi no kikkake to ka doushiyo_

 _te ka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen shizen ja nai yo ne_

 _aa mou ii ya nechao nechao nechao-! (sou! nechao~)_

 **But that's the hardest part of all!**

 **'Cause how would I have an excuse to talk to him?**

 **And then, I'd have to think of something to talk about, and that wouldn't be natural at all!**

 **AAaaah! That's enough! Just go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep! (That's right! Go to sleep~!)**

 _aa KAMI-SAMA onegai_

 _ichido dake no Miracle Time kudasai!_

 _moshi sunnari hanasereba sono ato wa... dou ni ka naru yo ne_

 **Oh, God, please**

 **Give me some Miracle Time, just this once!**

 **And afterwards, if I can talk with him no problem... we'll see where it goes.**

 _fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)_

 _fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)_

 _fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)_

 **Fluffy time (Fluffy time)**

 **Fluffy time (Fluffy time)**

 **Fluffy time (Fluffy time)**

Both Mio and Azusa exhaled. Then, all of them heard clapping. Without knowing, a crowd was standing at the door, listening. As Mio and Azusa stood blushing, Chitanda asked, excited,

"Can you play another song?"

They all looked at each other and Ritsu grinned.

"Sure!" she replied proudly. "Yui, do you still remember 'Ballpoint Pen?'"

Yui shook her head. "Sorry! I forgot all the lyrics for that one too," she said sheepishly. "Can you substitute for me, Azunyan?"

Azusa turned red and said quickly, "Can't Mio-sempai do it?"

Then, Mio replied, " I can do it, but we need two vocalist for this song. You remember the lyrics, right?"

Azusa sighed and nodded. Yui grinned and jumped out to hug her.

"Yay! Arigato, Azunyan!" she said happily.

Azusa tied to push her away and exclaimed, "Yui-sempai! We have to start now!"

Once Hougako Tea Time was ready, Mio and Azusa started to sing.

 _Fude pen FUFU_

 _Furueru FUFU_

 _Hajimete kimi e no GREETING CARD_

 _Tokimeki PASSION_

 _Afurete ACTION_

 _Hamedashichau kamo ne_

 **My calligraphy pen, FUFU**

 **Is trembling, FUFU**

 **As I'm writing my first ever GREETING CARD to you**

 **My throbbing PASSION**

 **And overflowing ACTION**

 **Might just spurt out**

 _Kimi no egao souzou shite_

 _Ii toko misetaku naru yo_

 _Jounetsu wo nigirishime_

 _Furimukase nakya_

 **I imagine your smile**

 **And I want to show you my good points**

 **I grasp my passion**

 **I gotta make you notice me!**

 _Ai wo komete surasura to ne saa kakidasou_

 _Uketotta kimi ni shiawase ga tsunagaru you ni_

 _Yume wo misete guruguru to ne ji ga maiodoru_

 _Ganbare fude pen koko made kita kara_

 _Kanari honki yo_

 **All right, I'm gonna write smoothly with all my love**

 **So that me and you can be connected by happiness when you've received it**

 **I'm showing you my dreams as my characters dance around**

 **Hang in there, calligraphy pen, you've made it this far**

 **I'm totally serious**

In the crowd, two certain girls stood aside and watched their friend perform.

"Sugoi! Who knew that Azusa was good at singing!" exclaimed the girl with two short, puffy ponytails.

"I have to thank Azusa for saving Onee-chan," said the other girl that resembles Yui, except for her ponytail. Somewhere else, Oreki watched them while thinking, _That must waste alot of energy._

 _Fude pen FUFU_

 _Muri kamo FUFU_

 _Kujikesou ni naru kedo_

 _Tegaki ga MISSION_

 _atsuiwa TENSION_

 _Insatsu ja tsumaranai_

 **To my calligraphy pen, FUFU**

 **I might be being overdoing it, FUFU**

 **It seems I might be crushing it, but**

 **My handwriting's on a MISSION**

 **Red-hot TENSION**

 **Normal print is so boring**

 _Haneru toko tomeru toko_

 _Dokidoki marude koi da ne_

 _Korekara mo yoroshiku ne_

 _hitokoto soete_

 **At the point where I close, the point where I stop**

 **This heart-throbbing is most definitely love**

 **"Please treat me well from here on out"**

 **I add that single phrase**

 _Hashagu moji wa pikapika ni ne hora migaki kake_

 _Massugu kimi no kokoro made todokeba ii na_

 _Hashiru kiseki kirakira da ne sou kawaku made_

 _Mattete fude pen gomen baaru pen wa_

 _Oyasumi shitete_

 _Kanari honki yo_

 **My cheerful lettering is so shiny, look how well polished it is**

 **It'd be wonderful if they could go straight into your heart**

 **The running lines shine until they dry**

 **You'll have to wait, calligraphy pen, sorry, ballpoint pen**

 **You'll have to rest**

 **I'm totally serious**

 _Kimi no egao souzou shite_

 _Ii toko misetaku naru yo_

 _Jounetsu wo nigirishime_

 _Furimukase nakya_

 **I imagine your smile**

 **And I want to show you my good points**

 **I grasp my passion**

 **I gotta make you notice me!**

 _Ai wo komete surasura to ne saa kakidasou_

 _Uketotta kimi ni shiawase ga tsunagaru you ni_

 _Yume wo misete guruguru to ne ji ga maiodoru_

 _Ganbare fude pen koko made kita kara_

 _Kanari honki yo_

 **All right, I'm gonna write smoothly with all my love**

 **So that me and you can be connected by happiness when you've received it**

 **I'm showing you my dreams as my characters dance around**

 **Hang in there, calligraphy pen, you've made it this far**

 **I'm totally serious**

Once again, clapping was heard. Mio smiled at Azusa approvingly.

"This will be good practice once you form your own band," she said. Azusa smiled with pride but then sweatdropped when Yui attacked her again.

"Arigato, Azunyan! " Yui cried, hugging/squeezing Azusa. "Arigato for saving me both times! You did an amazing job!"

"Yui-sempai! Let go of me!" Azusa was stuggling to escape. "Please try to memorize the lyrics next time!" she scolded. As they were arguing, Oreki, Satoshi, Chitanda, and Mayaka all started at them, awed.

"I..." Chitanda whispered. "I...want to join the light music club!"

*Once again, thanks for reading "Light Music and Classic Literature chapter 4!" I know it was a bit long (More like extremely long!), and that was to make up fo the shorter chapters I've written. Also, PLEASE R&R! Stay tuned for the next chapter and bye! :) :) :)


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer- I do not own any of the anime, characters, or setting*

**Aunthor's Note- Hello! I am back again. Sorry I was missing for a long time, because of my writer's block. Thank you to all of my readers who manage to wait paitently for this 5th chapter. And now, I will present: Light Music and Classic Literature chapter 5! (Also, of course, please R&R!)

 _Previously..._

"I..." Chitanda whispered. "I...want to join the light music club!"

Oreki, Mayaka, and Satoshi stood gaping at her.

"W..what?" Mayaka stuttered. "Chii-chan?"

"That was quite a quick decison!" Satoshi exclaimed, grinning, confused.

Chitanda blinked and suddenly realized what she just said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for saying it so suddenly!" Chitanda quickly apologized. "It's just that after seeing them performing and making many people happy, I just wanted to do the same." She smiled, at the thought.

For a moment, Mayaka thought for a while. Finally she looked at Oreki and smirked, satisfied with her idea, while Oreki looked bored.

"How about this, Chii-chan?" she asked slyly. "After the three months the light music club stay here, we can also spended three months with them. Then, that could be our new topic for the anthology."

Chitanda clapped her hands. "Wondeful idea!" she exclaimed.

Satoshi grinned at Oreki, who was now looking at them with alarm. "I agree. We could use a new change of pace. How about it, Houtarou?"

Oreki groaned and grumbled back, "Leave me out of this." Then, he went back to his book. Suddenly when he looked up, Chitanda was closer to him. She stared at him with her shining purple eyes and said, Oreki-san, let's join the light music club!"

Oreki winced and tried to fight the power of Chitanda's eyes, but it was too strong. Finally, he nodded his head, grudgingly. Chitanda clapped her hands and Satoshi grinned while Mayaka smirked triumphantly.

Meanwhile, the light music club had just finished their discussion and walked over to the Classics club. Chitanda stepped up and bowed to them.

"That was a wonderful performance!" she praised them. "Thank you for doing it for us. Now, it is our turn to show us what we do."

"So what kind of activities do you do, Sempai?" Azusa asked politely.

They looked at each other cluelessly.

"Ummm... well, you see, Satoshi started. "We-"

"We can solve mysteries! Chitanda cutted in quickly.

"Ehhhhhhh?!" they all turned to stared at her.

"We do?!" Mayaka exclaimed. Then, she glanced at Oreki and then understood. "Ah, yes we do," she agreed, looking slyly at him.

"Wait. What is this about-" Oreki started to ask when Satoshi cut him off quickly and said cheerfully, "Why don't we think of a mystery to solve?"

"Let's get started then!" Ritsu exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

"Ok!" Mugi, Yui, Azusa, Mayaka, Satoshi, and Chitanda did the same.

"Umm, are you ok with it too, Oreki-kun?" Mio asked hesitantly.

He turned away quickly. "Fine," he muttered.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Excuse us, but is Tsumugi-sempai here?" asked two underclassmen shyly.

Mugi stood up. "Thta's me!" she said cheerfully. "Do you need anything?"

"Yamanaka-sensei told us you play the keyboard," one of the girls said. "We wanted to ask if you could teach us a bit."

"Of course!" she replied kindly. Then she looked back at the club, questioningly.

"Go ahead, Mugi. We'll fill you in later," Mio said, smiling at her.

"I will take my leave now, then."

"Okay, now let's get thinking!" Ritsu cried, once Mugi was gone.

 _A few minutes later..._

"Arrrggg! I can't think of anything!" Ritsu shouted. Oreki sighed at her energy.

"Well, its pretty hard to think of a mystery," Satoshi admitted.

Mio stood up. "I'm going to bring over Mugi's tea set to make some snacks," she said.

"I'll get out some other refreshments too," Chitanda said.

"I need a bathroom break," Ritsu said, and Yui and Azusa went with her. They came back 5 minutes later.

Some time later, after Chitanda got out the snacks she found, doughnut holes which Yui devoured greedily, Mio still didn't come back.

"I wonder what's keeping Akiyama-san," Mayaka said curiously.

"Is Mio-sempai ok?" Azusa worried. Then, the door opened. Standing there was Mio, looking petrified and pale without the tea set.

"Where's the tea?" Yui cried, worried that it broke and there wasn't anymore tea.

"What happened?" Mayaka asked, confused.

"Mio-sempai, did something happen?" Azusa asked, scared.

"Why don't you sit down first, Akiyama-san?" Chitanda suggested.

After they managed to get Mio out of her shock state, she started to talk.

"When I was going to the clubroom, the door was wide open," she began. "I thought it was Sawako-sensei, coming to get something. But when I got inside, nobody was there. The tea set was gone and so was Mugi's keyboard! And on Ritsu's drums, Yui and Azusa's guitar case, and my bass's case, was a creepy drawing of a scary cartoon monster rabbit!" Mio bursted out, turning pale once again.

"Noooo! My Gitah!" Yui cried out, sobbing.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Chitanda pondered.

"Maybe it's the ghost of the light music club!" Ritsu guessed.

"How horrible!" Azusa exclaimed.

"Are you guys being stalked?" Mayaka questioned. Mio turned paler than she already was and Mayaka quickly apologized, "I'm sorry! I didn't meant that! Maybe it was a prank!"

Satoshi leaned over to Oreki and quietly said, "You know what this means, right, Houtarou?"

Oreki glared at him and turned back to his book, as the distressed light music club all thought the same question: _What are we going to do?_

*And that's all folks! Thank you for reading "Light Music and Classic Literature chapter 5!" Sorry if this chapter was a bit dull. But no worries, because *hint* *hint* you all know what happens when Chitanda gets curious, right? I promise there will be more action in chapter 6! And as you all know, please, I am begging you, please R&R! Stay tuned! :):):)


	6. Chapter 6

*Disclaimer- I do not own any of the anime, characters, or setting*

**Author's Note- Hi! I'm sorry I couldn't update any sooner because I was busy for a long period of time. Now, here is Light Music and Classic Lierature: chapter 6!

 _Previously..._

Oreki glared at him and turned back to his book, as the distressed light music club all the the same question: _What are we going to do?_

Suddenly, Chitanda clapped her hands. "This will be our new activity!" she announced happily. "The classic literature club will solve the light music club's mystery with the goal of catching the culprit!"

"Wait-" Oreki started to say when Mayaka interupted, "Good idea, Chii-chan! We can let Oreki use his brains for once!" She smirked.

"Wait a minute! I didn't agree to this yet!" Oreki scowled, feeling tired already from the thought of wasting his energy. He looked away, only to find all the light music club and Chitanda staring at his with pleading eyes.

"Please solve this mystery for us, Oreki-kun!" Azusa looked at him, worried.

"We promise to give you a cash reward!" Ritsu lied, trying to look innocent.

"My Gitah!" Yui cried out, still sobbing.

Chitanda got closer to him, staring at him with her shining purple eyes. "Oreki-san, who would do this? Why would they do it to the light music club? I'm curious!" He winced as she say her famous catchphrase.

Oreki looked at each member. From Azusa, to Ritsu, to Yui. Then, at Mio. Mio was still looking fearful,, but calmed down a bit. For a moment, she was silent. Finally, Mio quietly said to Oreki,

"I know that this is a big favor to ask, and you probably don't want to do it. But please, help us solve this mystery!"

She looked up at him, with her large, begging gray eyes. She wasn't asking in a forceful way like Chitanda, or in a persuasive way like Irisu-sempai. She was giving him a choice. But still, like Chitanda, there was no way that Oreki could refuse Mio. Finally, Oreki sighed.

"Let's go," he said grudgingly, standing up.

"Go where, Houtarou?" Satoshi asked, raising his eyebrow.

"To the scene of the crime."

Chitanda clapped her hands and Mio stood up and gratefully said, "Thank you so much!"

As the six girls ran through the door, Mayaka glanced at Oreki and gave him a triumphant smirk.

Then, once all the girls were out of sight, Satoshi, who was near the door asked, "Is this something you have to do, Houtarou? After all, your catchphrase is-"

"If I don't have to do it, I won't. If I have to do it, I'll make it quick," Oreki finished. Then he sighed. "I don't know.

Finally, once everyone was at the light music club's room, they took a look around. It was exactly as Mio described it. All lf the instruments had a creepy bunny doodle except for Mugi's missing keyboard. Oreki took a piece of his hair out of habit and stroked it. He glanced around the room and the door. Satoshi also took a look at Oreki, grinned, and said, "You're starting to figure something out, huh?"

He replied, "Maybe. It's just some small points, anyways."

"Why don't you sit down, Chitanda-sempai, Mayaka-sempai, Oreki-sempai, Fukube-sempai?" Azusa suggested.

Once they all sat down, Oreki started to explain.

"First of all, who would do this? To eliminate a larger group, let's start with a random student. So far, in the past hour, nobody knows about the light music club joining the classics club. For all they know, the light music club is only having a mini concert in the classics club, for who-knows-why. Only the clubs themselves know and the the teachers. So wouldn't you be taking a 50/50 chance of going to the clubroom, doodling all over, and stealing a keyboard, when the club might still be in? But what if they went to play the prank during the concert? That couldn't be likely either for one estimated reason. Let's say that the concert took about 15 minutes long. Since the concert was on the 1st floor, and the light music clubroom is the 2nd highest floor, walking up would take about 3 minutes. Then, doodling on 4 instruments would take about 10 minutes. And if you were taking a tea set and keyboard, it would take another 10 minutes to carry all of it down. If you do the math, it is obviously over 15 minutes, and you would be caught right away. So any student except for us would be eliminated. Next, the teachers. To take the teachers out of the suspect list is pretty simple, if not just a lucky guess. Why on earth would a teacher do that? There is obviously no point for a teacher to play a prank on a random club. Finally, there are 9 more suspects; the classicsclub, or the light music club themselves."

"What?!" Mayaka and Ritsu both cried out indignantly. "Why are we the suspects?"

"Why aren't you the suspects?" Mio retorted. "After all, anyone could be."

"Akiyama-san is right!" Chitanda agreed. "After the elimination process, any one of us can be the suspect."

"But who?" Oreki interrupted. "That's our main question."

"But how will we figure out who it is?" asked Azusa, awed by the detective. "TThis is just like a mystery novel!"

"My Gitah!" Yui continued sobbing loudly.

"First, let's start with Nakano-san. Why can't she be the suspect? For many reasons, that's why. First of all, Nakano-san respects her members/sempais too much to prank them. Secondly, why would she steal a keyboard when she plays a guitar? And third, to be blunt, Nakano-san is too short to be able to be able a keybaord with no problem."

"So I'm proven innocent?" Azusa asked hopefully.

"Unless there are any clues that leads to you, yes, you aren't the suspect." Azusa exhaled with relief.

"Wait a minute, what if she got help from someone else?" Chitanda pointed out, and Azusa turned to look at Oreki, hoping for a reply, and succeeding.

"That's true, but why and who would help a bad deed? Not any outsider, for sure nor any club member, if you had to draw on your instrument. So that also proves that this is only 1 person."

"Next, let's analyze Satoshi. Why can he be and why can't he? Well, Satoshi is strong enough to carry a piano, but for what reason? Where can he hide it? Why does he want a tea set? Why would he doodle? Well, because he didn't do it. After all, he doesn't have the key. So he is proven not guilty."

"Couldn't he have gotten the key from someone else?" Chitanda asked.

Satoshi smiled and joked, "Chitanda, are you trying to prove everyone guilty?"

Chitanda's eyes widened in surprise as she noticed she was retorting to everything Oreki said and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry! I didn't realized."

Oreki nodded and replied, "Chitanda is right. There is always that what if. What if Satoshi did get the key from someone else? But still, who would have the key to a club except for the members themselves and a teacher? Nobody will be willing to give him the key."

"Oh, I see," Chitanda realized the mistake.

"Now let's talk about Hirasawa-san. This one will be pretty obvious after a couple glances. Did she do it, or did she not?"

Mio immediately answered, "There's no possible way that Yui could do it. She loves Gitah to much to doodle on it. She's not even willing to cut the strings! Not to mention Yui would never take away the tea set since we always have tea during club times. And also the point that she isn't careful enough to carry a keyboard and tea set without dropping it and making a commotion."

They all stared at her and Mio turned away and blushed.

"Wow, who knew that Akiyama Mio was a detective!" exclaimed Ritsu teasingly.

"Amazing, Mio-sempai!" Azusa smiled.

"That was quick thinking, Akiyama-san!" Chitanda clapped her hands.

"Compared to that sloth, you are a quick thinker!" Mayaka said, annoying Oreki.

"Great job!" Satoshi gave a thumbs-up.

"Thank you for proving my innocence, Mio-chan!" Yui hugged her.

"It was kinda obvious, though," Mio mumbled, turning red from the attention.

Oreki nodded and continued, "Correct. Hirasawa-san definitely couldn't have done it. Next, Ibara. Ibara is a mangaka, which makes her capable of drawing anything, especially a creepy rabbit. But, after all the reasons for eliminating suspects, we can say the same for Ibara. She doesn't play the keyboard, she doesn't need a tea set, and she doesn't have a key, which makes her uncapable of doing it. Does everybody confirm?"

Everybody nodded.

"How about we do Akiyama-san next? After all, she can be the suspect since she is the first person to see the crime, right? But after some observations, the answer is pretty simple. So why can't Akiyama-san be the prankster, Tainaka-san?"

Ritsu laughed and said, "Because Akiyama-san is too scared to do something as bold as that, right?"

Mio turned red as Oreki nodded and said, "Correct. Now, let's move on to Chitanda. Are you the suspect, Chitanda?"

Chitanda thought for a while, and finally said, "Well, from my perspective, I know many people in this school, but they would never get me a key to a clubroom. Also, not trying to show off, I come from a wealthy family which means I don't have any reason to take a tea set or keyboard. So I am not the prankster either."

"Correct once again. Now, let's see about the last light music club member here, Tainaka-san. What would you say?"

"I am 100% innocent!" Ritsu announced, proudly.

"How do we know that? After all, you don't mind drawing on any instrument, whether it's your own or a friend. You are strong enough to carry down any thing while being quiet. Let's hear what everyone has to say, starting with Ibara."

Mayaka grudgingly nodded and said, "If you put it that way, it is possible."

Satoshi shrugged and said, "I agree. It is possible."

Azusa suspiciously nodded and said, "It does seem like something Ritsu-sempai would do."

"Why did you have to do it, Ritt-chan?! I thought you were my friend!" Yui cried out.

"Now wait a minute! Why are you putting the blame on me?!" Ritsu angrily said.

"What about you, Chitanda?" Oreki looked at her.

Chitanda looked down and said, "Somehow, I dont't feel like Tainaka-san did it."

Then, he looked at Mio. "Akiyama-san?"

Mio looked back at him and thought for a while. Finally, she replied, "Ritsu didn't do it."

"What?!" they all cried out.

"Think about it," she explained. "Yes, I have to agree that it seems like the kind of prank that Ritsu would do. But what would she do with a keyboard and tea set? When would she have time to get it? She can't. When I left to go to the clubroom, Ritsu was still in the classics clubroom. She couldn't have beat me to there, it would be impossible, right Oreki-kun?"

He nodded and gave a thumbs-up. "You are correct once again. Now, who else is left to analyze, Satoshi?"

Satoshi instantly replied, "The detective himself, of course!"

Oreki sat back and lazily said, "Now, it's your turn to decide for yourselves. Am I innocent or guily?"

One by one, they gave their answers.

"It's something you don't have to do, so I'll say you are innocent!" Satoshi grinned.

"It is obviously not the human sloth," Mayaka smirked.

"Oreki-san couldn't have done it since he was never in this clubroom before," Chitanda decided.

"Well, the culprit usually never tries to solve the case so I guess you are innocent?" Azusa questioned.

"I agree with everyone else!" Ritsu announced.

"I also agree!" Yui nodded in agreement.

"And I agree as well," Mio said smiling shyly.

"And that leaves one person left," Oreki said mysteriously.

"Who?!" they all asked.

"Think. We have eliminated Nakano-san, Satoshi, Hirasawa-san, Ibara, Akiyama-san, Chitanda, Tainaka-san, and me. Who is missing?" Oreki asked. "She should be waiting for us right now downstairs."

Suddenly, they all realized. The one person who wasn't there. The only absent one. Quickly, They all stood up and ran out the door, leaving Mio and Oreki alone.

"Well, shall we go?" Mio asked shyly standing up.

He nodded.

"Thank you for solving this mystery for us. We are all very graateful to you, Oreki-kun," Mio bowed down in graditude.

"Uh... it was nothing," Oreki looked away blushing a bit.

As they were talking in the room, Chitanda stood outside the door.

 _What is this feeling?_ she thought. _Why am I feeling so angry and sad right now?_

*Who is this mysterious culprit, waiting for them? You have to find out in chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed "Light Music and Classic Literature chapter 6!" Please R&R and stay tuned! :):):):):)


	7. Dear Readers

**TO ALL THE READERS OF "LIGHT MUISIC AND CLASSIC LITERATURE!"**

Dear readers:

I am so sorry about not updating in a long time! For last couple weeks, I was pretty busy so I didn't have any time to write. Anyways, I'll try my best to update my next chapter soon, so please be paitent! Thank you so much for patiently waiting for the next chapter! I promise to try to update quicker in the future!

Arigato and gomen!

~ _Kawaiidream333.~_


	8. Chapter 7

*Discaimer- I do not own any of the anime, characters, or setting*

**Author's Note- Hello! I am back again, readers! If you saw my apology note in the last update, you probably know this already, but once again, I am so, so, so, so sorry about not updating sooner! I was really busy so thank you so much for hanging on tight! Now, after a long waiting period, here is "Light Music and Classic Literature: chapter 7!"

After a long awkward silence of standing in the light music club's room, Mio finally started to say nervously,

"Umm...Oreki-kun.."

"Yeah?" Oreki replied tensely. He hoped that she wasn't going to start acting like Chitanda the curiousity cat.

"Well...um...one day, would you...um...like to g-" Mio was suddenly interupted.

"Akiyama-san, Oreki-san, let's go now!" Chitanda suddenly appeared in the room. She was looking cheerful, if not _too_ perky.

"Oh, we're coming now," Oreki told her, a bit confused about what Mio was going to say. "What don't you tell me what you were going to say later?"

"Oh no, it's fine!" Mio turned a darker shade of red. "It wasn't really important anyways."

Oreki stared at her and then shrugged. He then started to make a movement towards the door, and said, "I'll take my leave first, then," leaving the two girls in the room.

"Well, should we go now?" Mio asked Chitanda awkardly.

"Of course," Chitanda replied gently.

As the girls walked down the hallway, they had a cluster of thoughts.

 _Why did I do that?_ Chitanda thought to herself. _I know that Akiyama-san was going to ask Oreki-san something important, so why did I interupt her? What was Akiyama-san going to ask? I'm curious!_

 _What was I thinking?!_ Mio thought frantically to herself. _Why was was I about to ask Oreki-kun out? But more importantly, why did Chitanda-san interupt me? I wonder..._

Suddenly,Mio got a thought that made her turn a darker shade of red. _What if I have feelings for Oreki-kun and so does Chitanda-san?!_ She shook her head. _No! That couldn't be possible, right? After all, if I had feelings for him, wouldn't I know right away? Somehow, I just need to know if she have feelings for Oreki-kun..._

"Um... Chitanda-san," Mio began as Chitanda started to ask, "Akiyama-san, um..."

They both stopped.

"You can go first, Akiyama-san," Chitanda said politely.

"Oh no.. It wasn't really important anyways," Mio responded blushing.

They walked towards the rest of the group in silence. And just as eveyone had suspected, Mugi Kotobuki was waiting at the door of the classics clubroom.

As they all rushed towards the cheerful girl, Mayaka exclaimed,

"Kotobuki-san! Were you the one that drew on those instruments and took your tea set and keyboard?!"

"Welcome back everybody!" Mugi greeted them warmly. "You are correct, Ibara-san. I'm sorry if it startled you to find the room messed up."

They all sighed with relief.

"But why did you do it Mugi-sempai?" Azusa asked curiously.

Then, Mugi explained everything. She told them that when she went to teach the underclassmen, they didn't have enough keyboards so she brought hers down. As an extra treat, the generous Mugi gave them a mini tea party for their break. While they were snacking, the underclassmen told Mugi about April Fool's Day, where everybody plays pranks on each other. Mugi felt disappointed about missing out on all those April Fools pranks, so to make it up, she decided to do a late prank on the light music club, in other words, drawing the "cute" bunnies into the instruments.

"I'm really sorry for causing all that trouble and scaring you," she apologized.

Chitanda smiled softly and kindly said, "No worries. All's well that ends well."

"Still, I'm surprised that you managed to fish out the answer to the mystery, Oreki-kun," Ritsu exclaimed.

"It was nothing," Oreki muttered under his breath as he sat back after a long day of work, and opened his book.

*And that's all for chapter 7! Also, quick question: What do you think would be the best instrument suited for each Classics club member? As always, R&R!*

**A quick hint about chapter 8: Another mystery has flown to our famous detective, along with a guest appearance!**


	9. Chapter 8

*Disclaimer- I do not own any of the anime, characters, or setting*

**Author's Note- Welcome, readers to "Light Music and Classic Literature: chapter 8!"As you know, in my last post, I had mentioned something about a/some guest appearance(s). I'll give you some hints about it to see if you know who our special star(s) for today is/are. First, this person is retty famous. you could probably say that she's going virtual so much that the "World is hers!" Another hint is two of her friends are twins that are like butterflies on her right shoulder. Sometimes when they perform together, they can make everybody "shake it!" Another one of her friends is a pink haired girl who is famous for her "night fever." When they sing together, even though they are like magnets, diferent as like and dislike, the two of them combine together well, as rivals and idols. And that are all the hints that I'll give! Figure out who they are yet? Now get ready for chapter 8!**

"Oreki-san!" Chitanda bursted out as she ran into the room.

"What?" he replied bluntly, keeping his eyes on hs book.

The light music club along with Satoshi and Mayaka had just left the clubroom for some kind of famous autograph from a school idol, leaving Oreki and Chitanda behind.

"Take a look at this!" she kept hopping around excitely.

Oreki looked at the paper that she gave him and saw a strange note written on it that said:

 _hey, lu lu! just thght up of sm new song lyrcs for the C! mt me aft schl the CR! pss mssg 2 twns -h.m._

Oreki sweatdropped as he read the mysterious student's slang. TThen,he looked up and cluelessy asked,

"Why did you show this to me?"

Chitanda replied,

"Please help me track down this person!"

"What?"

"What if this was important for that person? What if they really needed it?" Chitanda's eyes grew larger by the minute. "What does this message mean? I'm curious!"

Oreki winced and tried to look away, but it was too late. The power of Chitanda's eyes have captured him. Then, he sighed and grudgingly said,

"Fine. But this better be quick." He quickly scanned through the paper and asked,

"Where did you find this paper?"

"When I was exiting my classroom to go to the clubroom, I noticed a girl with pink hair drop this paper. I was about to call out to her but she was already gone. And that's it."

Oreki nodded and replied, "Good. Now we have to analyze this message for any clues."

For a moment, both of them stared at the strange message until he finally said,

"It looks like most of these words have missing vowels. Do you know what they are, Miss top student?"

Chitanda blushed at the nickname as she answered,

" I believe that THGHT stands for thought, LYRCS stands for lyrics, MT stands for meet, AFT stands for after, SCHL stands for school, PSS stands for pass, MSSG for message, and TWNS for twins. And the stands for at. As for the others, I don't know."

"So now we know that the note reads, Hey, Lu Lu! Just thought up of X new song lyrics for the X! Meet me after school at the X! Pass message 2 twins. -H.M. The 2 probably means to so we can put that down also. And that will be all the inormation we need."

Then, Oreki stood up. "Let's go now."

"Go where?"

"To find some twins, naturally."

Chitanda's eye lit up as if to say, oh! I see!

The two of them went from class to class, asking everyone if they knew any twins in the school. Finally, a fellow classmate informed them about two yellow haired twins in class 2-B. As Chitanda and Oreki walked over to the class, Oreki told her, "If we see them, please let me do the talking."

She nodded in agreement. Luckily for her, as soon as they entered the classroom, two yellow heads went to greet them. One of them with a short ponytail smiled at them and said in a friendly tone,

"Welcome! You must be Chitanda Eru and Oreki Houtarou! Some friends of ours told us that you needed to talk to us about something. What is it?"

"Do you want our autographs?" piped up the other twin with a white ribbon on her head. "After all, we are pretty fam-"

The other twin elbowed her and frowned. She quickly changed the subject and asked,

"Anyways, what is it that you need?"

Oreki slowly said cautiously, "Well, we were wondering if you know anyone with the initals H.M."

The twin with a white ribbon raised an eyebrow and asked,

"What is this about?"

As a response, Oreki held up the note. When the twins read it, their eyes widen in surprise and then burst out laughing.

"Well leave it to Mi Mi to write in messy slang!" the ribbon girl giggled.

"Thanks for showing that to us," the other twin said grinning. "We have to go now. Can you tell us where to find you guys so we can explain everything later?"

"Of course!" Chitanda exclaimed. "We'll be in the Classic Literature clubroom. Thank you so much girls!"

"Wait-" one of the twins tried to call out. But they were already gone.

The ribbon girl snickered. "Looks like you are in quite some trouble now, my dear brother," she laughed as her twin turned red with embarassment.

Meanwhile, Oreki and Chitanda were about to walk back to the clubroom when they bumped into Satoshi.

"There you are!" he exclaimed. "The light music club, Mayaka, and I were all searching for you to show you guys some of our school idols! Come on!"

Wait a minute!" Oreki called out but was ignored. Satoshi dragged them to a room near class 2-B. But when they got inside, Chitanda and Oreki got a big surprise.

"Looks like we meet again!" the girl with the white ribbon chuckled.

"You were one of the twins from before!" Chitanda gasped. "You must be one of the school idols then! Is your twin sister and idol too then?!"

"Um... Actually...I'm a guy," the other twin with the short ponytail explained embarassed. "And yes, I am and idol as well.

Chitanda blushed when she realized the mistake she made.

"I am so sorry!" she cried out quickly. "I didn't mean to offend you in any way!"

"Don't worry, he's probably use to it by now," said another pink haired girl that was drinking tea, and winked. "You must be Chitanda Eru, the girl that found my note. Thanks for trying to return it."

Chitanda smiled with relief.

"I'm sorry! Am I late again?!" another voice cried out. It was a girl with long light blue/green/turquoise hair that was styled like Azusa's hair. She was running into the room frantically and almost tripped. She almost reminded Oreki of Hirasawa-san. "Sorry, Lu Lu!" the girl said sheepishly before noticing the crowded room. "Oh...um... hello everybody..."

"How many times did I told you not to call me Lu Lu!" the pink haired girl yelled embarassed.

"Um... how about we start with some introductions?" Satoshi suggested. They all agreed.

"Hello. I'm Megurine Luka, a senior," the pink haired girl started.

"Nice to meet you again!" The yellow haired girl said cheerfully. "I'm Kagamine Rin..."

"...and I'm her twin, Kagamine Len!" the now classified boy finished.

"And my name is Hatsune Miku!" the blue haired girl introduced in an energetic tone.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Chitanda Eru," she said politely.

"I'm Oreki Houtarou," he introduced himself bluntly and plainly.

"And I'm Fukube Satoshi!" he said cheerfully.

"Now why don't you guys explain everything from the beginning again?" Len suggested.

So Chitanda and Oreki explained how she found the note that Luka dropped and tracked down the twins to here.

"Amazing, Houtarou! You managed to solve yet another mystery!" Satoshi exclaimed.

"That's quite impressive," Luka said, awed.

Rin and Len smiled at each other knowingly.

"Wow! I wonder how many mysteries you can solve!" Miku said surprised.

"I don't really have a choice," Oreki mumbled.

"By the way, Miku, what was that about the new song you have?" Luka asked frowning. "I hope it won't be another egotistical song like "World is Mine."

"Hey!" Miku protested. "It wasn't my fault that I only have a couple days to write some lyrics. That was all I could think of!"

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Anyways, why don't we give it a look and if it's good, we can sing it at the school's Culture Festival?" Len sighed.

"We'll take our leave now, then," Chitanda said politely. Thank you for everything!"

Hope to see you at the Fest!" Miku and Rin shouted out happily.

A couple days later, when the Classics and Light Music club planned a get-together, they went to the culture festival in time to see the idols' performance.

On stage, Miku announced in her microphone,

"Now, we're going to sing a new song. It's called... Senbonzakura! Please listen!"

Original / Romaji Lyrics and English Translation

daitan-futeki ni HAIKARA kakumei

rairai-rakuraku hansen kokka

hinomaru-jirushi no nirinsha korogashi

akuryou-taisan AI-SHII-BII-EMU

After a bold and audacious Westernization revolution,

this is now an open and upright anti-war nation.

As I pedal forward my bicycle marked with the Japanese flag,

evil spirits will disperse from my intercontinental ballistic missiles.

kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon-seisou nan no sono

shounen shoujo sengoku-musou ukiyo no manima ni

Looping the belt line, I don't care if I'm constantly on the move.

Boys and girls must be unrivaled during the warring era, in the floating world.

SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO

koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai de mioroshite

Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. Not even your voice will reach.

This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell. Look down on us from your guillotine.

SANZEN-SEKAI TOKOYO NO YAMI NAGEKU UTA MO KIKOENAI YO

seiran no sora haruka kanata sono kousenjuu de uchinuite

The whole world is shrouded in hellish darkness. Not even a lamenting song is audible.

With your raygun, shoot out the azure sky and the far distance.

hyakusen-renma no mitame wa shoukou

ittari-kitari no oiran douchuu

AITSU mo KOITSU mo minna de atsumare

seija no koushin wan tsuu san shi

Hundreds of fights will give one the apperance of an officer.

The courtesans are going here and there on a parade for their regular guests.

Everyone, assemble here now.

It's a march of the saints. One! Two! Three! Four!

zenjoumon o kugurinukete anraku-joudo yakubarai

kitto saigo wa daidan'en hakushu no aima ni

To pass through the gate to dhyāna[1], and achieve nirvana with cleansing,

the closing act must be a happy finale, accompanied by applause from the audience.

SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO

koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai de mioroshite

Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. Not even your voice will reach.

This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell. Look down on us from your guillotine.

SANZEN-SEKAI TOKOYO NO YAMI NAGEKU UTA MO KIKOENAI YO

kibou no uta haruka kanata sono senkoudan o uchiagero

The whole world is shrouded in hellish darkness. Not even a lamenting song is audible.

The hill of hope is in the far distance, so shoot up your flashlight grenade.

kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon-seisou nan no sono

shounen shoujo sengoku-musou ukiyo no manima ni

Looping the belt line, I don't care if I'm constantly on the move.

Boys and girls must be unrivaled during the warring era, in the floating world.

SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO

koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai o tobiorite

Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. Not even your voice will reach.

This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell, so jump off from your guillotine.

SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE kimi ga utai boku wa odoru

koko wa utage hagane no ori saa kousenjuu o uchimakure

Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. You will sing, and I will dance.

This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell, so shoot randomly and ceaselessly with your raygun.

*And that is "Light Music and Classic Literature Chapter 8!" Did you figure out the mystery guests yet? For those who don't know, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, and Mergurine Luka are all vocaloids, which are basically idols that are computer programmed and turned to projected holograms on stage, along with many others. And to those who never heard of Senbonzakura or World is Mine, I would definitely recommend you to listen to both since they sound amazingly awesome in my opinion. And to those who don't understand my hints, feel free to ask. Thanks for reading, stay tuned, and as always, R&R!*


	10. Chapter 9

*Disclaimer- I do not own any of the anime, characters, or setting*

**Author's note- Hello! I am back again for another chapter of "Light Music and Classic Literature!" Since Valentine's day was approaching, I decided to make a chapter dedicated to it. Now here is chapter 9!**

"Hey, does anyone remember what tomorrow is?" Mugi asked cheerfully.

Today, both clubs were in the Classics club room, hanging out, snacking, and doing nothing.

Mio's eyes suddenly widen and turned flustered and fearful. "On no... I forgot about that.." she whispered.

"What day is tomorrow?" Azusa asked curiously.

"Oh yeah! Tomorrow's Valentine's Day!" Mayaka's suddenly realized. Then she turned to glare at Satoshi. "You better accept my chocolate this year, Fuku-chan." she threatened as Satoshi laughed nervously. Mio looked at them questioningly and wisely chose to say nothing.

"Anyways, why are you afraid of tomorrow, Akiyama-san?" Chitanda wondered.

"Well... you see... tomorrow we are suppose to have a Valentines Day live and Mio has to do the vocals due to Yui losing her voice," Ritsu explained.

"Why do I have to sing?!" Mio cried. "Can't you, Mugi, or Azusa do vocals instead?!"

Ritsu sweatdropped. "Well you obviously have more experience than we both so you should do it."

"Hey Houtarou," Satoshi started to say to him. "Are you going to get some of that 'pity chocolate' fom your sister again? Hopefully, you'll get more than that this year," he joked.

"Whatever," He replied muttering before saying, "I'm going to leave now."

The next day, as Mio, Mugi, Ritsu, Yui, and Azusa were going to meet each other to walk to school, they all noticed each other carrying a bag of chocolates inside.

"Well, I guess we all had the same idea," Mio grinned wryly.

"Hey, who are you going to give yours to, Mio?" Ritsu asked mischieviously. "Oreki-kun the sloth?"

Mio hit her on the head, turning her both her hand and face red. "Baka! I'm going to give it to all the Classics club members! Besides, it's rude to call other people sloths." Then, she asked, "When will you guys give yous?"

"I'm planning to give mines once I see them," Mugi said happily.

"Same for me," Ritsu answered.

"Azunyan and I are going to give ours during lunch," Yui reported.

"I'll give mines after school, then," Mio said. Then, she reached into her bag and said, "Here, these are for you guys."

"I got some for you too, sempais," Azusa replied. Ritsu, Yui, and Mugi nodded in agreement. Once they exchanged chocolates, each chocolate looked different from each other, showing their personalities.

Ritsu's chocolates were messy and simple. They were all flat rectangles with a fortune note attached to each bar. Mugi's chocolate had "You will get alot of money and secret lovers and fans soon. Yui's bar said, "The more you eat, the lazier and plump you will be. Azusa's chocolate said, "If you don't give chocolates to your sempai that gave you this chocolate, bad luck will occur. And Mio's bar said, "If you don't do your friends a favor, your embarassing moments will be shown to public." Ritsu then recieved a large lump on her head created by Mio.

Mugi's chocolate truffles were beautiful and elegant. Each one were different than each others. Ritsu had drum shaped chocolate that had a caramel salty flavor. Yui had a guitar shaped chocolate covered with colorful sprinkles. Mio had a bass shaped guitar with a fresh minty taste. Azusa had a chocolate that was shaped into Ton-chan with a marshmallow inside.

Mio's gift chocolates were more simple than Mugi's, but still beautiful. Each person got a box filled with four chocolates inside and different flavors each. Mugi had a raspberry flavored chocolate. Ritsu's had a sour lemon taste. Yui's had an orange flavor. Azusa's had a strawberry flavor.

Yui gave everyone a messy animal shaped chocolate ball. Mio got a mouse, Ritsu got a dog, Mugi got a pickled radish chocolate (which everyone looked at questionly while Mugi recieved it cheerfully), and Azusa of course got a cat.

And as for Azusa, instead of making chocolate, she made everyone a chocolate tart with a powdered sugar heart in the center.

"Now that we're done, let's give it to the classics club now!" Ritsu said.

As the day went by, one by one, each light music club member gave out their chocolates to the classics club except for Mio. As she walked into the library, she saw Mayaka at the librarian's table and walked over to her.

"Good afternoon, Ibra-san, Happy Valentine's Day!" Mio greeted her.

"Oh, Happy Valentine's Day, Akiyama-san!" Mayaka returned. "What brings you here today?"

Mio reached into her bag and got out a box of chocolates.

"I would like to give you some chocolates as an appreciation gift for everything that you did for us. The chocolates are cherry flavored."

Mayaka smiled. "Thank you, Akiyama-san! I also got some chocolates for you. It's a dark chocolate music note since I saw how you loved music. It's not much though."

"Thank you so much!" Mio said gratefully. "Also, do you know where to find Fukube-kun?"

"Sorry, I heard that he was home sick today so he couldn't go to school."

"Thank you again, Ibara-san. I will take my leave now."

Next, Mio went to Chitanda, who was in the hallway. As she ran to catch up to her, Mio cried out,

"Chitanda-san!"

Chitanda turned around.

"Oh! Good afternoon, Akiyama-san!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Chitanda-san! I have a gift for you."

When Mio gave it to Chitanda, she quickly described her chocolates,

"These are matcha flavored. I thought you might like the flavor."

"Thank you very much! It is one of my favorite flavors actually." Then, Chitanda looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. My family's tradition doesn't allow us to give chocolates on Valentine's Day to close friends and family members so I can't give anything for you."

"It's all right!" Mio kindly said. "You already gave me many other things for me to be grateful for." Then she asked curiously,

"Does that mean you don't give any chocolate to Mayaka-san, Fukube-kun, or Oreki-kun?"

Chitanda blushed and replied,

"That is correct. Because they are all close friends, I cannot give them any chocolate. That also includes you and the light music club."

"Thank you for your friendship, Chitanda-san. Now, I will take my leave."

Finally, Mio's last stop was to Oreki. Before she went to him though, a thought suddenly hit her.

 _Wait a minute. I never even gave any chocolates to boys before. Since Oreki-kun is the first guy that I'm giving it to, does it means he's special to me? And what if he thinks I'm awkard and weird if I give him chocolate? I really wish I could be like Ritsu for once and not hesistate to give a guy chocolate!_

Then, Mio got an idea.

 _What if I just put it in his locker? Then it'll be anomynous and no one will ever know! That's a good plan!_

As Mio walked over quietly to Oreki's locker, she suddenly noticed that he was standing in front of it.

 _Oh no! What do I do now?_ she quietly panicked to herself. Her whole body was shaking at the thought of handing it to him.

Meanwhile, as Oreki was about to close his locker, he noticed a shadow near the wall.

"Who could that be?" he muttered to himself. Out of habit, Oreki stroke a piece of his hair and thought about it.

 _Right now, all the teachers should be in the office by now. And no students are at the school anymore except for the light music club and Chitanda and Ibara. Looking at the shadow, the person behind the wall has long straight hair that is tied up. That eliminates Ibara, Hirasawa-san, Tainaka-san, Kotobuki-san, and Nakano-san. The shadow is also shaking which means she is obviously nervous. and after all my time with Chitanda, nervous is definitely not a word to describe her which leaves one person._

With a sigh, Oreki called out, "Akiyama-san, is that you?"

Mio jumped. How did he know that she was there?

"Yes..." she replied nervously as she walked out from the wall.

"What do you need?" Oreki asked bluntly while his heart was pounding. _Why is it pounding anyways?_

"Um..." Mio wasn't sure what to say. And at that moment, her hands moved on their own. She reached inside her bag and grabbed out a box filled with coffee flavored chocolates. Then, not knowing what else to do, she managed to say,

"These are some chocolates that I made for everybody. This one is for you. It's coffee flavored. I made it to say thank you everything."

And then, Mio fell silent.

"Uh...um...thank you?" Oreki didn't know how to react. No one had ever gave him chocolates this way. When the rest of the light music club gave him chocolates, they were somehow different than Mio's way. Suddenly, both of them felt heated up and looked away blushing. Suddenly, Mio looked at the time.

"Oh no! I have to go now! Happy Valentine's Day, Oreki-kun and thank you!" she said quickly before running out and leaving him speechless.

For a moment, Oreki stood standing. Then he shook his head and thought to himself, _no, forget about it. It was just a thanking gift. So why am I so flustered?_

Later on, Mio saw Satoshi and managed to give out him some sea salt chocolates. As she was walking home though, she kept wondering to herself,

 _Why did I feel so flustered giving chocolates to Oreki-kun than Fukube-kun?_

*And that is chapter 9! I hope you all have a wonderful Valentine's day with friends, families, or even crushes! As always, please R&R and stay tuned for chpater 10! Happy V-day! ;) 3


	11. Chapter 10

*Disclaimer- I do not own any of the following anime, characters, or setting*

**Author's note- Good day, "Light Music and Classic Literature" readers! Sorry I've been gone for a long time; it's almost been a moth since I've last posted. I was really busy for a while and didn't have time to think of a new chapter. Not to mention, I also just learned that one of my favorite anime was going to discontinue by the end of March! And one of the worst part about it is that the main character's birthday s the day right after it ends. The second worst part is that to replace that anime, the company created a new version of it, that is almost identical to the characters from the first season with the same voice. And since I couldn't stop thinking about it, I decided to dedicate a chapter to it. But anyways, even if I could write a whole chapter about this, it's time to start, "Light Music and Classic Literature: chapter 10!"**

***P.S. I forgot to add this, but if you're wondering what anime this is, it's an idol anime called, "Aikatsu!"***

"This is big! Huge news!" Mayaka said breathlessly as she slammed open the door to the classics clubroom, to find Oreki, Satoshi, Chitanda, Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, and Azusa inside.

"What is it, Ibara-sempai?" Azusa asked, shocked by the normally collected girl's expression.

"St..." Mayaka panted from exhaustion.

"Stroke?" Chitanda asked, worried.

"Strawberry cake?" Yui guessed hopefully.

"Sticker?" Mugi asked cheerfully.

"Sting?" Ritsu predicted.

"Stab?" guessed Satoshi, shocked.

Oreki said nothing, obviously because it wasted energy.

Mayaka shook her head and tried to say, "Star...li..."

Suddenly Mio looked surprised.

"Are you talking about the Starlight Queen's cup?" she asked curiously.

"Mayaka nodded quickly. "The starlight queen's cup!" she exclaimed happily. "It's coming again!"

Suddenly, it seemed like the whole room got energized (except for Oreki).

"What?!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Seriously?!"

"That is huge news!"

A surprising different voice suddenly overpowered the rest.

"What are you talking about?" asked Oreki, confused. "What's a Starlight Queen's Cup?"

Everyone stared at him. He glared back, feeling awkard.

"What?" he muttered.

"Oreki-kun, how is it that you don't know what the Starlight Queen's cup is?" Ritsu asked, shocked.

Satoshi laughed. "You shouldn't be so shocked," he teased. "If he doesn't need to know about it, he won't."

Mayaka crossed her arms and frowned. "Honestly, Oreki. Even a sloth like you should know about the latest news," she scolded.

"Oh no, it isn't his fault," said Chitanda the peace-maker. "I didn't learn about it until recently, myself."

"Is anyone going to explain to me what the Starlight Queen's Cup thing is?" Oreki sighed.

Mugi turned to explain to him.

"The Starlight Queen's Cup is a competition for idols," she explained cheerfully.

"In a different region in Japan, there are two popular schools where students, particularly girls, go to train to be an idol and do idol activities, or Aikatsu! All the idols use Aikatsu! cards which are each specific brands for clothes. They all compete against each other in singing, acting, or modeling. The schools' names are Starlight Academy and Dream Academy. Starlight Academy is where the top idol is, who is Hoshimiya Ichigo. "

Then, Satoshi took over.

"At the Starlight Academy, there is a yearly competition where the students perform a song and battle against each other to be the Starlight Queen, who is the top idol in the school. The last couple queens were: Kanzaki Mizuki-san, Arisugawa Otome-san, and Kitajou Sakura-san. Now, they are having it again, but this year, the competition is getting "Hot!" in the words of Kurebayashi Juri-san."

"And apparently, this year also have alot of likely canidates, from all the rumors I've heard," Mayaka added.

"Who are they?"

Mio started listing names.

"There's Shirakaba Risa and Daichi Nono who are the new coming idols, Amahane Madoka who is the brand "Angely Sugar's" designer's granddaughter, Kurosawa Rin the Dancing Bolt, Kurebayashi Juri the Spanish "hot" idol, Shinjo Hinaki who is the brand "Vivid Kiss'" model AKA muse, Hikami Sumire the "ice flower of the stage," and Oozora Akari who was chosen especially by Hoshimiya Ichigo and the weather forcaster for Oozora Weather."

"Wow, you sure know you idols, Mio-chan," Yui commented, amazed.

"Still, I can't stop wondering who the new Starlight Queen will be," Azusa sighed. Suddenly, what she said gave Mayaka an idea.

"Hey," she said slyly. "How about we play a game?"

That got everyone's attention. "What game?" Mio asked curiously.

"A game to see if Oreki can predict who the Starlight Queen will be!" she said, smirking at the shocked victim.

"Wait a minute! I did not-" Oreki got cut off when he noticed everyone staring at him intensely. Finally after squirming under the pressure he muttered,

"Fine."

Everyone cheered while Mayaka looked at him and snickered.

"But first, show me their performances," he added.

Satoshi got out a laptop and opened it.

"How about we start with Shirakaba and Daichi?" he suggested. They all agreed. Then, Satoshi put up a video of the two idols dancing and singing to "Happy Train" while Satoshi gave some background information.

"Shirakaba Risa and Daichi Nono had just started to become an idol. They used to be potato farmers but when Luminas, an idol unit came by on their national Japan tour, they got inspired to be an idol and left to go to Starlight Academy. Also, their brand is 'Dolly Devil.'"

As Oreki watched the video, he felt a shiver. _What a waste of energy,_ he thought. But even he knew better to not say it out loud or everyone would be scolding him.

"Do Kurosawa Rin next!" Ritsu requested. As Satoshi put up a video of Kurosawa Rin doing "My ShowTime," Ritsu starting explaining.

"Kurosawa Rin is a underclassman in Starlight. She actually had experience doing street performances and break dancing before transfering over. Kurosawa is also know as the 'Dancing Bolt' for her incredibly talented and fast dancing. One of the things that made her popular is her being in two units; one is Dancing Divas and the other is Vanilla Chili Pepper. Her brand is 'Dance Fusion.'"

During the video, Oreki felt dizzy after seeing all the fast and speedy moves. He wondered how they put up their powers to dance and sing at the same time. He couldn't even do his homework and listen to Satoshi talk at once.

"How about we do Amahane Madoka next?" Chitanda asked.

While they all watched Amahane Madoka's performance of "Hello New World," Chitanda took her turn of explaining.

"Amahane Madoka is also an underclassman. Her grandmother is Amahane Asuka, who is the designer of top idol Hoshimiya Ichigo and Amahane Madoka's brand, 'Angely Sugar.' Although Amahane-san never had any beforehand experience of being an idol, she is still a likely canidate because of her experience in the units, Skips and Vanilla Chili Pepper."

The only thing Oreki could think of was, _How...pink._

Next, it was Mugi's turn to give the background information as Satoshi put on Kurebayashi Juri's "Passion Flower."

"Kurebayashi-san is the daughter of the actress from 'Carmen Saw it!' show and the daughter of the owner and chef of a famous Spanish Cuisine. Just like her mother, Kurebayashi-san is an actress of a famous show, 'Aikatsu Sensei!' and also an idol. She is in the units, Vanilla Chili Pepper and Passionate Jalapeno. Her brand is 'Sangria Rosa.'"

 _Quite a burning idol,_ Oreki thought.

Once Satoshi put on Shinjo Hinaki's "Hello Hello," Mayaka started explaining about her.

"Shinjo Hinaki is one of the most famous models at Starlight, the first being Shibuki Ran. She is known for being the muse of her brand, 'Vivid Kiss' and being in Passionate Jalapeno and Luminas. Right now, she has two solo songs, one which is 'Good Morning my Dream' and 'Hello Hello.'"

As Oreki watched the video, he winced at her brightnesss.

Next, it was Mio's turn to talk about Hikami Sumire as Satoshi played, "Emerald Magic."

"Hikami Sumire is a famous idol with the nickname, 'Ice Flower of the Stage' for her beauty, coolness, and amazing singing. She currently has sang four solo songs, which are 'Tarte Tatin,' 'Tutu Ballerina,' 'Emerald Magic,' and 'Queen of Roses.' Hikami-san is also known for her being in the units Dancing Diva and Luminas. Her brand is 'Loli Gothic.'"

 _This one seems like the most calmest out of all of them,_ Oreki commented in his head.

"The last one is Oozora Akari," Azusa said as she started giving the information while Satoshi played, "Start Dash Sensation."

"Before she enrolled in Starlight Academy, Oozora Akari-san admired Homshimiya Ichigo-san to the maximum. When she went to the auditions while Homshimiya-san was judging, Oozora-san was even dressed like Homshimiya-san and accidently indroduced herself by using her idol's name! But when she did her stage audition, although she got many mistakes unlike Hoshimiya-san's first performance, she got approved. Later, during an interview, Hoshimiya-san had said that she picked Oozora-san because she saw an idol in her. As time went by, Oozora started dressing more like herself more and became the weather reporter in 'Oozora Weather.' She got into the unit Skips and the unoffical leader of Luminas which boosted up her popularity. So far, Oozora-san has about five solo songs, which are 'Melody of Heart,' 'Shining Line,' 'Du-du-wa-do it,' 'Blooming Blooming,' and 'Start Dash Sensation.' Her brand is 'Dreamy Crown.'"

Finally, Oreki said aloud, "That's some history." Azusa nodded enthusiastically.

"Anyways," Mayaka interrupted. "Who do you think will win, Oreki? Or at least give us your opinion."

Oreki sat back, sighed, and began to think.

 _What do they think I'm suppose to say? It's not like I can predict the future. And besides, I'm pretty sureit's kinda impossible to pick one out of the eight idols to be the "Starlight Queen." If they asked for my opinion, I'll probably have the same result. Some are too fast, too slow, too perky, too dark, too upbeat. But still..._

He sighed again and started to say one single sentence.

"I can't."

All of them sat still for moment and then gasped.

"What do you mean you can't?!" Ritsu demanded. Mio hit her head.

"Ritsu! Don't be rude!"  
"Is this the one mystery Houtarou Oreki can't solve?!" Satoshi exclaimed dramatically.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Oreki interrupted scowling. "First of all, I'm not even a detective! I just get lucky." _Despite what Irisu-sempai says,_ he added silently. "Second of all, didn't you realize that this isn't a mystery but a prediction?"

Chitanda stared at him wide-eyed. _Oh no,_ he thought fearfully. _That only means one thing..._

"Oreki-san, why do you say you can't solve it? Why do you say that this isn't a mystery but a prediction?" _It's coming..._ "I'm curious!"

Oreki sighed for what was the third time.

"The only reason I say this is a prediction is because who I might say will win will have a fifty-fifty chance of being right. Nobody knows the true winner until it's over."

"I understand!" a voiced popped up. Everyone turned to stare at Yui, who has been strangely quiet the whole time but not strangely eating the macarons that Mugi brought it.

"You do?" Ritsu asked incredelously.

Yui nodded cheerfully. "After watching all the idols perform, it would be impossible to choose only one of them. After all, all of them as cute and amazing!"

Evryone sighed at Yui's comment, but not from annoyance.

"Yeah, I understand what Yui is saying," Mio said sheepishly.

"I agree with Akiyama-san," Chitanda added.

"Same here," Ritsu admitted.

"They are all really cute," Mugi piped up cheerfully.

"That's quite knowledgable, Hirasawa-san," Satoshi commented.

"You're right," Mayaka said grudgingly. Then she turned to glare at Oreki. "But don't think you're going to get away next time!"

"Whatever. I'm going to leave now," Oreki replied with his normal dull tone.

As he was leaving, he thought to himself, _Those idols certainly shine brightly._

*And that's all, readers! If anyone finds this chapter a bit disappointing (which I hope you don't), I can promise you the next chapter will be better, but will take a long amount of time to finsh it, so please be patient and wait! If anyone is interested about the anime Aikatsu!, I'll give you the short summary and some songs that I mentioned. As always, please R&R and see you soon!*

Anime: Aikatsu!

Summary: Season 1-Hoshimiya Ichigo used to be the ordinary daughter of a bento shop owner until she saw top idol Kanzaki Mizuki. After that encounter, she, along with best friend Kiriya Aoi auditioned for Starlight Academy, where the top idol stayed. Once they get into Starlight Academy, they meet many idols, like Shibuki Ran, and learn the power of idols.

Season 2-Hoshimiya Ichigo has just arrived back from America to find a new rival school, Dream Academy, and a new rival idol and friend, Otoshiro Seira. Making friends while competing with the Dream Academy idols, they all encounter a strange surprise as top idol Kanzaki Mizuki returns and give everyone an exciting surprise while new idol Oozora Akari goes through struggles of her own.

Season 3-Oozora Akari meets many idols, one which is Hikami Sumire, the other being Shinjo Hinaki, and others as she is experiencing her own Aikatsu! life. From getting premium rare Aikatsu! cards, and helping out with the Great Starmiya Ichigo Festival, to creating new units, to getting new underclassmen and transfer idols, Oozora Akari and her friends are continuously doing their idol activities!

Season 4-As Luminas head out on their Japan Tour, they meet all kinds of idols while inspiring new ones. Once they come back, once again, the Starlight Queen's cup is happening again, with more and more passionate idols.

(Last episode- 178)

Songs mentioned:

-Lucky Train

-My Showtime

-Hello New World

-Passion Flower

-Hello Hello

-Tarte Tatin

-Tutu Ballerina

-Emerald Magic

-Queen of Roses

-Melody of Heart

-Shining Line

-Blooming Blooming

-Du-du-wa-do-it!

-Start Dash Sensation

P.S. I would recommend all the songs, and the anime for those interested in idol animes.


	12. Special Chapter 11

*Disclaimer- I do not own any of the following animes (and songs), charcters, or setting*

**Author's note- Hello, readers! I am back again for another chapter of "Light Music and Classic Literature!" I probably forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but today's chapter is a Special! And that means that it's basically a random chapter that doesn't have anything to do with the original plot line. Anyways, this is the first special that I'm making, so enjoy!**

"So we all know what instruments we're playing right?" Satoshi asked his club members as they prepared their instruments. All of them nodded.

Satoshi was sitting behind his drum set, Chitanda was setting up her keytar (a cross between a keyboard and guitar), Mayaka was tuning her guitar, and Oreki was also preparing his bass.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with," Oreki grumbled as he wistfully thought of his past days where he would do nothing at all and conserve his energy.

"Okay! Is everyone ready!" Satoshi exclaimed. Chitanda put on a determined face and nodded. Mayaka rolled her eyes. Oreki just sighed. "Let's do this!"

So they started to play their wordless song, which was about four minutes. Once they were done, Satoshi suggested,

"Should we play it once more?"

"I have a better idea," Mayaka interrupted. "How about instead of practicing the same song over and over again, how about we choose someone to write the lyrics?"

"Oh yeah! I kinda forgot about that," Satoshi said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Fukube-san. We all forgot about it until Ibara-san reminded us," Chitanda said kindly.

"How about we all write some lyrics and bring them in tomorrow?" Mayaka suggested. "That way, we can just pick one out easily."

"I vote that we pick it out by lottery!" Satoshi said cheerfully.

"I'll go with whatever you want to do," Chitanda said, the go-with-the-flow peacemaker as always.

Mayaka shook her head. "But what if someone writes really horrible lyrics that really don't match? For example, Oreki." Mayaka didn't bother to add the "no offense."

"Do _you_ have an idea?" Oreki pointed out.

Mayaka crossed her arms. "As a matter of fact, yes," she said with a smirk. "Obviously, the best way to do it is to do it by voting or popularity."

"Do you really think that will work, Mayaka?" Satoshi grinned. She grunted and said nothing.

"Then it's decided! We'll just pick by lottery!"

Suddenly Mayaka noticed something. "Wait, but who's going to sing?"

They all looked at each other for a moment and then..

Satoshi pointed to Chitanda, who pointed at Mayaka, who pointed to Oreki, who pointed to Satoshi.

Satoshi chuckled and asked, "Well how about we decide this by lottery as well?"

Mayaka shook her head and frowned. "We can't always decide by lottery. We'll just decide by a karayoke contest."

Before Oreki could protest, Chitanda suddenly added, "All those in favor of the plan, raise your hand."

Three out of four raised their hands. Satoshi laughed.

"Too bad, Houtarou. I guess you'll just have to deal with it. It won't be that bad so cheer up!" Satoshi tried to cheer up his friend, but couldn't help laughing as his misfortune.

The next day, all of them came back with lyrics. Although all of them were hesitant, they put their papers in a box that Satoshi brought with hopes of not getting picked. When it was Oreki's turn to put his in the box, when no one was looking, he hid his' in a corner.

Satoshi picked up the box and said nervously, "Now, how about our president get the honors of picking out the paper?"

Chitanda paled slightly at the call out, but did it willingingly. When she shakingly put her hand inside the box, everyone crowded around her anxiously. Finally she found a slip of paper. When she unfolded it, there was a surprise.

"There's no name on it!" she said with shock.

Mayaka gave a shaky laugh. "Well, it doesn't matter who wrote it. We're still using it anyways," she replied.

"I don't think we can use it," Chitanda said. "I don't mean to offend anyone in here, but this handwriting is too messy to read so I'm not sure if we can use it."

Mayaka looked over to Oreki suspiciously, as if asking him, _you did this on purpose, didn't you?"_ His only reply was simply glaring back at her.

"I'll try picking another one," Chitanda continued, not noticing the silent conversation the two were having.

The next one that she picked out wasn't as good either. Once again, it was anonymous but with an extremely tiny handwriting. The next one that she picked out was anonymous with really fancy handwriting, too fancy to read since it was in cursive(BTW, I'm really horrible at reading cursive!).

"Are there no more?" Chitanda asked, surprised. "Shouldn't there be four?" Oreki silently prayed that she wouldn't look inside. She did, and found the last paper in there. Oreki silently cursed.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed happily. She opened the paper and they were all waiting for the results with anxiety. She smiled happily.

"This one is perfect!"

The handwriting was perfectly written but of course, anonymous.

"Perfect!" Mayaka exclaimed. "Now let's go to the Karayoke Center for practice now!"

As they all went out, first Satoshi, then Chitanda, then a dark looking Oreki, Mayaka stayed behind for a moment. She looked through each paper and tried to see who's lyrics they were using. She quickly noted that the small handwriting was hers, the messy one obviously Oreki, which left Chitanda and Satoshi. _I wonder who,_ Mayaka thought. Then she left.

"Time for our Karyoke competition!" Satoshi announced cheerfully. They decided that first, each one would sing a two solos, then Oreki and Chitanda will sing a duet, Satoshi and Mayaka, Oreki and Mayaka, Satoshi and Chitanda, Then, the boys will sing a duet as well as the girls. Since each song will be about four minutes, they would be spending about 56 minutes singing, an hour if you include breaks. (Yay! I did math!)

 **List of songs sang:**

 **Satoshi- Hikaru Nara by GooseHouse, Sing! by GooseHouse**

 **Mayaka- Only my Railgun by Fripside, Arifureta Kanashimi No Hate by Yoshino Nanjo (Eli Ayase in Love Live!)**

 **Chitanda- Sakura by Ikimono-gakari, Ashiteru Banzai by Eriko Hori AKA Pile (Maki Nishikino in Love Live!)**

 **Oreki- Mikansei Stride by Saori Kodama, Level 5 Judgelight by Fripside**

 **Oreki and Chitanda- Akatsuki Arrival by Miku Hatsune and Luka Mergurine**

 **Satoshi and Mayaka- Butterfly on my Right Shoulder by Rin and Len Kagamine**

 **Mayaka and Oreki- Doubleganger by Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune**

 **Chitanda and Satoshi- Promise by Miku Hatsune and Rin Kagamine**

 **Oreki and Satoshi- Erase or Zero by Len Kagamine and Kaito**

 **Chitanda and Mayaka- No Thank You by HTT (from anime, K-On!)**

An hour later, the four members dragged themselves out of the Karayoke Club exhausted.

"Well, at least now we know who's going to sing!" Satoshi offered with a teasing grin.

"Honestly, I don't understand why Oreki and I have to do the singing!" Mayaka grumbled.

"Hey! I didn't even agree to it yet!" Oreki protested.

Satoshi chuckled. "Too late to do that, Houtarou!"

"I'm pretty sure you'll do just fine, Oreki-san," Chitanda said kindly. "After all, only you and Ibara-san can sing clearly."

"Whatever," Oreki grumbled, looking down and glaring to hide his face.

Soon, it was time for their performance.

"You guys ready?!" Satoshi cried out backstage. "Let's do this!"

Chitanda clapped her hands while Oreki looked miserable and Mayaka was more strict than usual, due to her nervousness.

The curtains opened, showing the club a large audience, including their idol sempais and the light music club. Satoshi started his emceeing, introducing each member and instrument. Once he was done, they all looked at their lead vocalist, waiting for the signal. Oreki gulped and took a deep breath. Then, he nodded. He spoke into the microphone and said stiffly,

"The is Yasashisa No Riyuu. Please listen.

Romaji Lyrics and English Translation

taikutsu na madobe ni fukikomu kaze ni

kao o shikameta no wa terekusasa no uragaeshi

As a breeze blew into the room from the monotonous window,

I put a frown on my face to try to hide my awkward shyness.

aimai ni unazuku tenohira no kyou

egaite'ru jibun wa sukoshi oogesa de

nanika kawarisou na ki ga shite iru yo

kokoro ni yobikakeru kimi no sei da ne

Nodding ambivalently, I seem to be trying too hard today

as I decide how to shape the "today" I'm holding in my palm.

I have a feeling that something is about to change,

and I blame you since you're the one calling out to my heart.

kumorizora nozoita yokan

te o nobasou itsu yori mo chikarazuyoi yuuki de

A peek at the cloudy sky tells me what's to come.

Let's stretch out our hands with courage more powerful than ever.

hikari mo kage mo mada tookute sore de mo bokura wa

yasashisa no riyuu ga shiritai

ima wa dare no namae de mo nai kagayaki no kanata e

zenbu kako ni naru mae ni mitsuke ni ikou

Although both light and shadow are still far in the distance,

we still wish to know the reason for this kindness.

Towards a far and radiant place no one has been able to reach yet,

let's go find it before everything becomes history.

kono sekai wa marude tayorinai ne to

usobuku boku no me o karakau you ni

kimi ga mite'ru sora wa naniiro darou?

kitto aoku takaku kiyoraka na hazu

As I let out a loud sigh at the unreliable world,

you, as though making fun of my limited vision,

gaze up at the sky. What color is the sky you see?

It must be blue, high, and clear.

surechigai chikazukinagara

itsu no hi ka tomadoi mo uketomete iketara

We keep missing each other while trying to get closer.

I hope one day we'd be able realize that we were indeed lost.

kotoba no mama ja modokashikute dakara nando de mo

bukiyou ni kasanete shimau ne

yorokobi mo kanashimi mo koko de imi ga umareru koto

futari kizukihajimete'ru sono riyuu mo

Completely dissatisfied with my own words, again and again,

I end up trying to embellish my lines awkwardly.

The two of us have begun to notice the emerging meaning

of both joy and misery as well as the reason behind them.

kotoba no mama ja modokashikute

nando de mo bukiyou ni kasanete shimau yo

koe ni naranai setsunasa goto

kono omoi, kimi ni todoke

Completely dissatisfied with my own words,

again and again, I end up trying to embellish my lines awkwardly.

I will send my thoughts your away together with

this pain which I'm unable to express in words.

hikari mo kage mo mada tookute sore de mo bokura wa

yasashisa no riyuu ga shiritai

ima wa dare no namae de mo nai kagayaki no kanata e

zenbu kako ni naru mae ni mitsuke ni ikou

Although both light and shadow are still far in the distance,

we still wish to know the reason for this kindness.

Towards a far and radiant place no one has been able to reach yet,

let's go find it before everything becomes history.

kimi ga kako ni naru mae ni mitsukeru kara

I will find you before you become history.

In the crowd, Mio watched. She was surprised at the lyrics.

"Those are the ones that I helped him write..." she murmured to herself. Then she smiled.

"Good job, Oreki-kun."

*Thank you for reading the special chapter of Light Music and Classic Literature! And I also have a special announcent! If you have looked at my profile, you'll probably see that I've announced it. But anyways, I've decided to turn the Light Music and Classic Literature Crossover into a series, which I have never done! And another thing that didn't mentioned on my profile yet; I'm going to be writing a two-shot about Love Live in Wonderland so if anyone is interested, it'll be coming out soon! As always, read and review! 'Till next time!*


	13. Chapter 12

***Disclaimer- I do not own any of the following anime, characters, or setting***

 ****Hello! I am back again with a new chapter of "Light Music and Classic Literature!" I'm probably going to be M.I.A for a while now, since next week I have some Standardized School Testings, but I'll still try to write more often! And also, another note: Today's chapter will be just a normal day. no special appearances, songs, or special event. Just a typical day where Chitanda and Yui and kidnapped and turn to elephants. Just kidding! That was just a late April fools trick (sorry!) but as for the chapter, just wait and see! So now, here is chapter 12! Enjoy!****

Boom! A loud, shaking sound could be heard in the Classics clubroom. All the members jumped at the noise.

"What on Earth is that?!" Mayaka asked, surprised.

Satoshi looked out the window and gave a worried smile.

"Unfortunately, it seems like a thunderstorm is coming. I guess we'll be staying here for a while."

Oreki grimaced. Now, he wouldn't be able to go home for a while until the storm stops.

"Is everything going to be okay?" Azusa asked hesitantly.

"Of course. Just a storm. Nothing to worry about," Mayaka replied, looking out the window, uncertain.

Suddenly, when there was a loud Crash! and then a following Boom!, the lights turned out and Mio gasped.

"W-w-what happened?" she asked, shaking and trembling.

Satoshi looked at her reassuringly, though it was quite shocking (not my fault! I just had to put that pun there!).

"No worries. It's probably just a power outage."

"But what can we do now without the lights?" Mayaka asked irritably. "We really can't do anything in the dark!"

"I know!" Ritsu exclaimed, slyly looking at Mio. "How about we tell ghost stories?"

Mio turned pale as a ghost (sorry again! I just had to put that in!). Just as Ritsu started saying,

"Once in a room similar to this-Ouch!" Mio slammed her fist onto her head and everyone sweatdropped.

"I have another idea," Satoshi started to suggest. "There was a story wanted to tell you guys, so now's the perfect opportunity!"

When Mio whitened again, Satoshi quickly said,

"But it's not going to be scary though."

Before he could start though, Mugi stood up and said politely as usual,

"Please wait a moment. I'll make some tea and sweets so we can eat and drink while listening to your story."

"Yay! Arigato, Mugi-chan!" Yui cheered. "But can you see in the dark?"

Mugi nodded and replied, "Ever since I was little, I never had any problem seeing in the dark."

Then, Chitanda stood up as well and said, "Since you will be doing that, I'll get out some flashlights if anyone else needs them.

Once everyone was settled in, Satoshi began telling the story with the loud pitter patter of the rain.

"Okay, so this is one of Japan's top urban lessons that was never proven true or false. it's called 'Academy City Espers.' Rumors say that somewhere hidden in Japan, where nobody knows where it is, there is a city called Academy City, a place of science and the latest technology, and said to be 30 years ahead of time. In Academy City, there are people called espers who get special powers by traing and going to school to learn about it. For example, one of the top level five espers, Misaka Mikoto, AKA the Railgun, has powers to control electricity, hence her nickname. It's said that she was the one that created this storm."

"A storm is created by the climate or whatever, not a whatever it was called, Satoshi," Oreki interrupted, annoyed and bored.

Satoshi chuckled. "You're quite the scientist, Houtarou," he teased, while Oreki only grunted in response.

"Anyways, as I was saying, they are many different levels of espers. First there are level zeros. That means they don't have any powers at all and have to go to a lower class school to continue training. Then, there are level ones, who are similar to level zeros, but have powers, although it is a bit weak. Level twos have powers that are higher than level ones, and level threes are higher than level twos. Level fours are strong enough to go to a higher class school called Tokiwadai Middle School. Finally, the highest level, five, have the strongest powers. In all of the city, there are only seven level fives. First is the Accelerator, then Dark Matter, the Railgun, the Meltdowner, Mental Out, Number Six, and Number Seven. Unfortunately, I don't know any other thing about the urban legend."

Satoshi stood up and stretched. Then, he looked at everybody and grinned.

"So what do you think?"

Everyone was silent for a moment until finally Mayaka blurted out,

"It's too unbelievable. Somehow, it''s all too hard to process. No offense, Fuku-chan."

"Yeah," Ritsu agreed. "No matter where or how you put it, it's kinda hard to see."

"It was a wonderful story though," Mugi offered.

"I am a bit curious about it," Chitanda murmured, causing Oreki to look away.

"It's really hard to believe," Mio admitted.

"I don't know. In my opinion, I think there's a 70% chance that it doesn't exist," Azusa said thoughtfully. "After all, at least one traveler should have just bumped into this 'Academy City.' It couldn't be too impossible to find."

Yui didn't replied, since she had already fallen asleep at the very beginning.

Satoshi shrugged his shoulders carelessly, and replied, "Well, nobody will probably find out. It's only an urban legend anyways! What I do know is that I think it's time we head home now."

They all looked out the window and noticed the sun was starting to set, and the storm gone. Oreki stood up and started walking towards the door.

"I'll take my leave then,' he said, as dull as ever. the others followed after him and locked the doors.

 _Meanwhile, in another part of Japan..._

A girl with tan shoulder length hair in a proper uniform was chasing around a boy with spiky blue/black hair with a less proper uniform. She was shooting out thunderbolts from her head aimed at him.

"BAKA!" she yelled at him, a faint blush seen.

The boy kept dodging her attacks by jumping up and down. Then, he finally held out his right hand to disable the attack: the Imagine Breaker.

"Why are you only doing this to me?!" he cried out. Then, in a lower voice, he mumbled,

"What unfortunate luck."

"I told you my name is MISAKA MIKOTO!" she yelled, her face still red.

He sighed, as he thought, at least she's back to normal.

And the two ran around, a girl yelling and attacking, a boy dodging and jumping, both arguing and fighting, and never admitting how much fun they're having.

 ***And that's the end of chapter 12! If anyone noticed, I've put in a little surprise appearance from the A Certain Scientific/Magical Railgun/Index. This was a little story that I came up with during a thunderstorm a couple days ago. Once again, please read and review! I need you guys to help me fix any mistake I have so I can improve them so you can read! So please, please, please Read and Review! Arigato!"***


	14. Chapter 13

***I do not own any of the characters, setting, or anime. Nothing but the fanfiction plot is my property***

 ***Hello readers! I am back once again! I am so sorry for the long delay, since the end of the school year is driving me crazy, and my grades were unsatisifying, and I am just a horrible procrastinator. Gomen o ! But anyways, I am back again for another crossover for my 13th chapter of "Light Music and Classic Literature!" This time, I'll be mixing in Sket Dance, which is a school comedy anime that I highly recommend. It was one of my top animes that made me laugh almost 24/7 (The first was K-On!). This chapter might give you some details about Sket Dance, so enjoy!***

 *****Sorry, I almost forgot to mention, arigato to all of the people who followed, favorited, and reviewed my fanfic! Here are my replies:**

 **Guest: Arigato gozaimasu!**

 **Guest: I love watching alot of anime, so that pretty much inspires me for alot of my chapters. Arigato!**

 **xiodan56: Arigato for your support!**

 **CrybabyFan: Your comment really made me laugh! XD**

 **yuiharime: I'm glad you like it! Keep on reading for more shipping moments!**

 **LorenzoAmore: Arigato! I've always enjoyed the Touma x Mikoto scenes so I had to put it on!**

 **Grunhilde34: Arigato for the suggestion! I'll try to fit that in the next chapter!**

 **Once again, thank you so much! Reading these reviews have improved my day 100%! Seeing that many people enjoy reading my story really makes me happy! Thank you!*****

One perfectly normal day, all the Classics club members, Mugi, Ritsu, and Yui were enjoying their tea time and snacks as usual when Azusa came bursting in.

"Senpai!" she started to exclaim breathlessly. "There's something wrong with Mio-senpai!"

Almost all of them stood up.

"What happened?" Mayaka asked, worried.

"Is she hurt?" Mugi wondered, putting on a hat from a nurse costume.

"Where is she?" Chitanda questioned at the same time.

"Is she kidnapped?!" Ritsu exclaimed, pretending to be serious.

"Is she hungry?!" Yui grabbed a cream puff protectively.

Azusa glared at Yui and Ristu.

"Yui-senpai, Ritsu-senpai!" she scolded them. "This is not a time to be joking around! Mio-senpai looks really troubled!"

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "Troubled?" he repeated. "In what way? Love problems?" He gave Oreki a sly glance which Oreki returned with a _What are you looking at?_ glare.

"Calm down for a minute, Nakano-san," Mayaka told her. Azusa obeyed. She sat down looking worried for her upperclassman.

"So when I was walking down the hallway, I bumped into Mio-senpai. I greeted her, but instead of answering, she just walked past me as if she were in a trance. Later, I thougth nothing of it, until I saw her talking to another male upperclassman that was almost a head larger than her. He seemed to be taking out a picture that I couldn't see really clearly, but I was immediatly worried since Mio-senpai was shaking. She seemed so small and scared, different than when she's talking with other male students. When the upperclassman walked away, she suddenly just collapsed on the floor, and I ran over to help her. She was really pale, so I asked her what was wrong, but instead of answering, once again, she just whispered, 'Please leave me alone.' Then, I ran over here."

Azusa looked over to Oreki.

"Oreki-senpai, I know you don't like doing this, but please help find out what's wrond with Mio-senpai!" she begged him. Oreki looked at Azusa, who looked like she was going to cry. Then he looked at Mugi, who was now sitting and looking down sadly. He glanced over at Yui, who actually looked concerned. Then, he looked at Chitanda and Mayaka who had serious expression. Ritsu's expression looked pained and as fearful as Azusa's. Oreki remembered that Mio was Ritsu's best friend. Satoshi gave Oreki a look that said, _What are you going to do now?_ Instead of giving his usual rejection and complaints, he nodded and replied, "I'll try my best."

All at once, everybody's expression suddenly lightened up with hope. Oreki gulped, hoping that he wouldn't come to a disappointing conclusion.

 _Picture... Fear... Trance..._ he thought, stroking his hair. _Could the upperclassman be threatening her with the picture? That is most likely what happened, considering the fact that Akiyama-san gets embarassed quite easily. But, what is she threatened to do? Come to think of it, wouldn't it be considered bullying? Wait a minute, what does this guy even look like?_

"Oreki looked up for a moment. "Nakano-san, do you know what this guy looks like?" he questioned.

Azusa thought for a moment. "I think so," she replied back, uncertain. "He had short, kind of spiky, black/brown hair, a head larger than Mio-senpai as I mentioned before, and wears his uniform unproperly."

Oreki looked at Satoshi. "Remind you of anybody?" he asked the "human database." Satsohi gave it a long thought, but sadly couldn't come up with anybody.

"Sorry," he apologized. "It doesn't ring a bell."

Suddenly, Mugi smiled. "I know!" she exclaimed. They all looked at her.

"You know him?" Mayaka asked hopefully.

Mugi shooked her head. "No, but I know a club that might know," she replied. Chitanda realized who she was talking about.

"Kotobuki-san, are you talking about the Sket Dan?" she asked, suddenly growing excited. Mugi nodded back happily.

"They'll be able to help for sure!"

Satoshi gave a grin. "Let's go find them now, then!" he jumped up and started runnning for the door. Everybody followed his example, without any questions, even the energy conserving Oreki.

 _A couple minutes later..._

"We'll be glad to help!" the spiky black haired boy wearing a red horned hat and goggles exclaimed. The two clubs had just explained their situation over to the Sket-Dan.

"Switch-" before he could finish, "Switch" replied, "ALREADY ON IT." "Switch had more smoother hair than the other club member, and wore glasses. He spoke with his laptop, but didn't smiled. Even the normally curious Chitanda was too worried to question it. After a couple seconds, Switch gave a thumbs up and said,

"FOUND IT!" he started to read the profile.

"TABUCHI SHIMEI, A 3RD YEAR GANGSTER AT THIS SCHOOL. NOT MANY PEOPLE KNOW THIS, BUT HE TAKES MANY PICTURES THAT GIRLS DON'T WANT TO BE SPREADED TO USE IT AS BLACKMAIL MATERIAL TO GET MONEY OUT OF THEM."

The last member, a blond girl with short hair and a tomboyish look, picked up a hockey stick, swung it around, and then cheerfully said,

"Okay! Now that we know who this bully is, I'll go find him and beat around him for a while."

For a moment, they all looked at her in shocked silence until the red horned hat boy shouted out,

"HIMEKO! Don't go saying that you'll beat someone up like it's normal!" Himeko looked at him surprised and disappointed and said,

"Ehh?! Why not, Bossun?"

"Bossun" looked at her, exsperated, and exclaimed out hysterically,

"Because that won't help us at all!"

Himeko put on a pouting face but muttered, " _Fine..._ "

"So, um... what should we do?" Azusa stammered. Himeko's expression suddenly turned serious.

"Well, first of all, this is obviously a case of bullying," she began. "Encourage your friend to tell you guys about her problems. She will probably refuse to tell you at first, but be persistant and keep insisting that she tell you. This isn't a simple problem that can be easily solved. Once you know what the problem is, come back to us and we'll help you solve the rest. Okay with you, Bossun, Switch?" she looked back at them as they nodded. Mayaka sighed with relief.

"Thank you so much!" she bowed, with the others following her example. The tense mood evaporated and Bossun grinned.

"No need to thank us!" he gave a wide smile. "After all, we are the _Sket Dan!_ "

A few minutes later, the gang gathered around.

"So how should we ask her?" Satoshi questioned. "I doubt that she'll just tell us straight-out."

Mayaka raised her hand. "I have a suggestion," she announced. "What if we all ask her individually? That way, she won't be able to refuse us all at once." Everyone agreed with the plan, thus Project MIO T. (Mio Is Obviously Troubled) started.

First, the group decided to let Yui ask first, already knowing that it wouldn't end well.

"Mio-chan! Mio-chan!" Mio heard someone calling her and immediatly forced a smile.

"Hey Yui. What do you need?" she asked curiously. Yui took out a piece of paper and gave it to her.

"Here you go Mio-chan!" she said cheerfully. "I wanted to help you solve your problems, so looked around and I heard from the occult club that if you have anything that's worrying you, you can write it down on a piece of paper and rip it up!"

Mio gave a silent groan, realizing that Yui probably noticed her strange behavior. _Hopefully its only her,_ she thought. _I don't want the others worrying about me and end up getting tangled in this mess._

To Yui, she gave a little laugh. "Thank you, Yui," she replied. "I'll keep that in mind if I have any problems. I have to go now. Bye!" Yui watched her walk away, feeling a bit uneasy about her behavior. The others, who were spying on them, sweatdropped. It was just like Yui to do something as clueless as that. Maybe Mugi will get a better result.

"Mio-chan!~" another voiced called out to her. Mio turned around, finding Mugi holding out a box.  
"Hey, Mugi!" she greeted back with another false smile. "What do you need?"

Mugi presented the box. "Open it!" she said cheerfully.

Mio opened the box, revealing two slices of cake. Both were a slice of strawberry cake. While one had a decorative piece of chocolate that said, "Eat your worries away!", the other said, "You can talk to us about your troubles anytime!"

"Um... Thank you, Mugi..." Mio gave an awkard laugh.

"Don't hesitate to tell us anything that's troubling you!" she gave her a bright smile.

"Uh.. sure..." Mio replied. "I'll be taking my leave now."

In the background, the eight students stared at Mugi, wondering how she got such a... creative idea.

Next, it was Azusa's turn. Azusa walked up to Mio and started to say,

"Um.. Mio-senpai, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Mio looked at her underclassman and smiled. "Sure, Azusa. What do you need?"

"Mio-senpai, we know something is bothering you," she said with a determined look. "Please tell us! We want to help you solve your problem, whether it's bullying or a threat. You don't need to handle it alone!"

Mio's smile faltered at the word _threat,_ but didn't hesitate to say,

"Thanks, Azusa, but you don't need to worry about me. I can handle it myself." Despite Mio's reassurance, Azusa didn't feel more relieved. Unfortunately, their conversation ended, leaving Azusa more worried than ever.

The whole group agreed that Ritsu's words might be the most affective, as she was Mio's childhood friend.

Mio was exiting a classroom door when she noticed Ritsu standing in front of it, with a serious expression. Mio sighed, knowing what this was going to be about. She was about to once again brush her aside, when Ritsu asked,

"What's going on?"

Mio stared at her for a moment, before replying. "What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to avoid the question. "Nothing's going on."

"Mio, I've been your friend ever since elementary school," she pointed out angrily. "I can easily tell when something's bothering you or not. Your acts won't work on me."

"It's nothing that you'll need to worry about, Ritsu," she retorted. "Trust me, you don't want to get wrapped up in my mess."

"I will if you refuse to tell me what's going on!" she argued back.

Mio ignored her and walked out.

"You don't need to face everything alone, Mio!" Ritsu called out to her, with a choking voice. "You have all of us standing next to you!"

Mio froze in her steps. She wanted to run back and beg them for help; she wanted to tell them her problems; but she has to fight this problem herself. It's her own fault anyways. "Thank you, Ritsu, but I'll be fine!" she replied without looking back. And she continued on her way.

Now, it was Mayaka's turn. "I'll do my best!" she said, determined.

Which brings her here, standing in her and Mio's classroom, with the black-haired girl.

"Ibara-san, if you're going to be questioning me about my problems, it's nothing. I'll be fine," she immediatly said, already knowing what the sudden invitation was about.

"Why won't you tell us what's wrong, Akiyama-san?" Mayaka shot her question. "We're all willing to help you, even the human sloth! Everyone is worried about you! "

Mio looked away. "Don't worry," she insisted. "I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me, but thanks anyway."

Mayaka was still unsatisfied with the response, but there was nothing she could do about it.

After Mayaka's failed attempt, it was Chitanda's turn.

"Um... Akiyama-san, I know that you don't want to worry anyone about your problems, but please, we all want to help you!" Chitanda told her desperately. "If we all work together, I'm sure that we can help you!"

Mio gave her a smile, looking more and more false the more she uses it. "I'm sure that you guys can help me, but don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Chitanda looked uncertain about the answer, but knew that Mio couldn't be pushed. "If you're sure about it, I won't bother you about it anymore, but if you feel that you need someone to talk to, we're all more than willing to listen."

Mio nodded. "Thank you, Chitanda-san, but I'll be fine." Chitanda was confused. Something was wrong with her statement, but before she could figure it out, Mio was gone.

Satoshi stood up. It was his turn now. "I'll do my best!" he announced confidently.

"Hey, Akiyama-san! How're you doing?" Satoshi greeted her cheerfully.

"Oh, hello Fukube-kun. I'm fine, why do you ask?" Mio worded her reply carefully, knowing right away that he had some kind of trap to make her confess her worries.

"Well, you were looking a bit troubled, so we were all worried about you. Then, he quickly changed the subject. "So have you heard about Tabuchi Shimei, an upperclassman?"

"T-Tabuchi Shimei?" Mio faked confusion. "Who is he?"

"Rumors are spreading around about how he blackmail students, mostly girls, to give him or people in his gang, money."

"Wow, I didn't know that," Mio gave false shocked expression.

"Well, if you know _anyone who's his victim_ , tell them to talk to their friends or ask for help," Satoshi gave a huge grin. As Oreki watched his friend, he face palmed. _Satoshi, you baka!_ he thought. _You're making it really obvious now!_

Mio wasn't sure how to respond. "Um... thanks, Fukube-kun. I'll be sure to tell them," she said before leaving.

"Your turn, Oreki!" Mayaka looked at him sharply. "Don't blow it." Oreki rolled his eyes as he walked out.

It was finally time. Mio started to grab her school bag and another mysterious bag. She walked out of the school building, but then, stood in front of another figure.

Without turning around, she stated,

"Oreki-kun, thank you for your and everyone else's concern, but like I said-"

"'I'll be fine,' right?" Mio's eyes widen and slowly turned around. Oreki was glaring at her with his green eyes. Her eyes lowered.

"Please, don't worry about me-"

You claim that you have no problems, but with your behavior, that's unbelievable," he interrupted her. "If you were problem-less, you'll be saying 'I'm fine,' not 'I'll be fine.' You were stuttering when Satoshi mentioned Tabuchi Shimei. Your so-called smile was obviously fake. You avoided answering 'What's wrong?'. You always gave a short answer and seemed like you were in a rush. Therefore, you know who Tabuchi Shimei is, you are in a rush, most likely to see someone, and you have a problem that you don't want to drag anyone in. Did I miss anything?"

Mio sighed. Smiling and laughing out of it was out of question now. It was time for plan B.

"I'm sorry, Oreki-kun, but there's no way to say this politely, so I'll just say this once: It's none of your business, so stop caring about it!" she said coldly. "Now, if you'll excuse me now-"

"'I want to help you solve your problems'- Hirasawa-san," Oreki quoted.

"'Don't hesitate to tell us anything that's troubling you'- Kotobuki-san.

'We want to help you solve your problem, whether it's bullying or a threat. You don't need to handle it alone'- Nakano-san.

'You don't need to face everything alone, you have all of us standing next to you'- Tainaka-san.

'We're all willing to help you'- Ibara.

'If we all work together, I'm sure that we can help you. If you feel that you need someone to talk to, we're all more than willing to listen'- Chitanda.

'we were all worried about you'- Satoshi."

As Oreki listed what each club member had told her, Miotried to hold in more and more tears until one finally dropped down her cheek. Oreki noticed her sudden reaction and stopped for a moment.

"Oh, uh... sorry, was that a bit too harsh?" he looked away awkardly.

Mio wiped her eyes. "No, it's fine," she sighed. "I guess there's no point in keeping it a secret now." Then, she took a deep breath. "I'll tell you everything."

 ***And that's the end! I have decided to make this a two-parter, since it is obviously going to be long. I know it's a bit cruel after being MIA for almost/about 2 months. Once again, Gomenaisai! I am really busy dealing with school work and life problems, so I can't always update quickly. Once again, please R &R! Peace out!***


	15. Special Chapter 14

***Hello, readers! I am back again, but this time, I have a special chapter! Okay, so I know that I left you behind a cliffhanger, but since this was an interesting topic, I couldn't help but write about it. If you're wondering, though, it is NOT another anime, surprisingly. This is a game, and I am pretty sure many of you readers have heard of it. And if you don't, you'll probably know it soon enough. Anyways, another notice. Before I start a new chapter, I have to say, THANK YOU SO MUCH! to all of my new reviewers! Reading your comments have been encouraging me to keep on continuing this fanfiction, and I can't express my graditude enough to you. Here are my responses:**

 **guest- its totally worth the wait,the story for this chapter intrigues me,I wonder how it goes!**

 **Me- Thank you for your patience, but I hope the next couple chapters will be updated sooner! :)**

 **CrybabyFan- Looks like Satoshi knows something between Mio and Houtarou ~interesting~**

 **Me- While Oreki's the mystery detective, Satoshi's the** _ **love**_ **detective!**

 **yuiharime- kyaaaa...more MioxHotarou moments!**

 **But seriously you better give the bastard that bullying Mio a beating! courtesy of Himeko whom is also my favorite.**

 **Me- Agreed... Himeko's pretty awesome!**

 **LorenzoAmore- Love the addition of the Sket-Dan crew! Sketdance is one of my top five favorite high school comedy anime along with D-Frag,Ouran Host Club,School Rumble and Kiniro Mosaic(K-on! is no.9 in my list).**

 **I'm quite sad of the lack of reaction towards Switch's way of speaking but the reaction towards Himeko is priceless!**

 **Hopefully things gets settled in the next chapter!**

 **Me- Look forward to it! Also, if I have time, I'll go back to see if I can add some reactions to Switch... Thanks for the review!**

 **Grunhilde34- Looking forward for those two to appear!**

 **Great update I really like the story!**

 **Me- Thanks! I'll continue doing my best for you guys!**

 **XY kid- So you love Aikatsu dang I love it too! I'm so dissapointed that they ended it,sure the new Aikatsu is interesting but it pales comparisson of the first Aikatsu! I fell in love with Ichigo and Akari that I watch Aikatsu because of them!**

 **But enough about that I really like this crossover the interactions between the two clubs is even add cameos from vocaloid to Touma & Mikoto even Sket-Dan.**

 **I also love the chapter about Aikatsu and Houtarou's reaction to each idol is hilarious and I actually like to see a chapter where the girls from Aikatsu actually meets the gang or specifically Houtarou,I wanna know his reaction meeting them in person especially Akari!**

 **Keep it up!**

 **Me- Thank you, fellow Aikatsu! fan! I'm glad that there are actually some people who like Akari, even though she kinda replaced Ichigo. (BTW, I can see why you believe that the new Aikatsu Stars isn't as good as the former one.)**

 **My inspriration for crossover ideas always starts with a new anime that I watch, and then leads to all my readers' ideas. Basically, any inspiation can come from anywhere!**

 **Interesting idea...**

 **guest- Nice crossover!**

 **Me- Glad you think so! :)**

 **nothing2read- this is a nice crossover but I got a teeny-weeny little question,will there tension between Mio and Eru once one another finds out that they both like Houtarou?**

 **I'm curiouz!**

 **Me- You'll have to continue reading to find out... ;)**

 **7890- Your fic is awesome! You should do more!**

 **Me- Arigato! I definitely will!**

 **So once again, thank you! I could continue gushing on and on about how wonderful you guys are, but all of you are here to read my latest special chapter/one shot, so here it is!**

 ***Of course, I don't own the game that I am going to mention in this chapter, nor do I own any of the anime, characters, or setting. The only thing I created is the plot of this fanfic.***

"Ritsu! _"Ritsu!"_ "RITSU!" _"TAINAKA RITSU!" "THE BAKA OVER THERE!"_

Ritsu finally looked up from her phone when she heard Mio calling.

"Huh?" she said, confused. "Did somebody call me?" The nine members, who were sitting at the table, dropped their heads on it. Then, Mio stood upand gave Ritsu's head a bang.

"Baka!" she cried, angry and pissed. "I called you five times, and you didn't answer any of the times! Give me a marker!"

Mio grabbed a nearby permanant marker and wrote in Japanese kanji on Ritsu's forehead,

"ばか (baka)."

But instead of figuring out what Mio wrote on her forehead, Ritsu was back to her game, looking at it intently. Mayaka leaned over the table to see what Ritsu was doing.

"What are you playing that is so important that you're ignoring us, Tainaka-san?" she inquired sharply. When she looked down at Ritsu's phone, she groaned.

"That again?" she rolled her eyes. "Why are so many people so obsessed with it anyways?"

"What is it?" Azusa questioned curiously, also wondering about Ritsu's strange behavior.

"Oh, is it an online dessert ordering website?" Yui asked excitely, as everyone turned to stared at her strangely, and turn back to Ritsu.

Suddenly, Satoshi saw a glimpse of something red, white, black, and round on her phone.

"Don't you know?" Ritsu asked them, completely oblivious to there reactions. "It's-"

"Pokemon Go!" Satoshi finished her sentence, giving his usual mischievious grin. "You're playing it too?!"

"What?" Three heads turned to face him, which were Mio, Mayaka, and Azusa. Meanwhile, Mugi was cheerfully pouring tea, and being her usual spacey self. Chitanda, who had no idea what Pokemon Go is, Yui, who was drooling at the thought of an online dessert ordering website, and Oreki, who immediately zoned out after hearing what game they were talking about.

"You mean that popular game everyone's playing right now?" Mayaka's voice held some disgust and annoyance.

"I heard that it has a high chance of being the game of the century!" Azusa added, excited about the conversation.

"I don't even understand why many people like it though. I only play it when I'm bored," Mio said, frowning. Their conversation was paused, however, when Ritsu cried out,

"Yes! I caught a pikachu!" Suddenly, she gasped. "There's an evee nearby, too!" She stood up while looking at her phone and started walking quickly towards the closed door. Ritsu would have bumped into it too, if it weren't for Mio who stood up as well and yanked her collar, and made her choke. Then, she snatched Ritsu's phone and clutched it tightly.

"That's enough Pokemon Go for you now, Tainaka-san," Mio scolded. But nobody was prepared for what Ritsu did next.

"Mio! Mio! Please, give me back my phone!" Ritsu started crying and tried to reach for her phone. Mio flinched, not sure of how to react. Finally, she sighed.

"Fine, but only if you stop playing for the rest of the day." The minute Mio gave back Ritsu's phone, her tears magically dried and she started frantically searching for pokemon. While Mio, Mayaka, and Azusa were looking at her, exsperated, Satoshi was laughing at the scene, and Chitanda decided to chat with Mugi about the snacks she brought in.

As Mayaka stood up, her chair gave a loud screech. She gave Ritsu a look so dirty that they all shivered and made Satoshi stopped laughing.

"Tainaka-san..." Mayaka said slowly, glaring at the cowering girl with a look as cold as ice. "Would you please put your phone away so we can't start discussing our club business?"

Without any hesitation or resistance, Ritsu dropped her phone and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, her voice shaking with fear. Satoshi had to cover his mouth, shaking with laughter that he tried not to let out. Mugi and Chitanda cheerfully carried on with their conversation about the tea and snacks, Yui was drooling in her deep sleep, and as everyone else sweatdropped, Oreki gave a solemn nod and thought, _She's suffering the Ibara glare affect._

Unfortunately, The _Ibara Glare Affect,_ as Oreki called it, only lasted for five minutes. In no time, Ritsu's hands were back on her phone and her eyes were glued to it.

As the week passed by, All of the club members, even Yui, had noticed how Ritsu's Pokemon Go addiction has grown stronger and stronger. By Friday, all of them decided to come up with plans to stop it.

PLAN 1:

"Ricchan!" Yui called her, excited. "We're going to put on another live show for the classics club to show our appreciation!" The only response she got was an absentminded nod and a mumbled, " 'kay." During their miniature live show, all of them noticed Ritsu halfheartedly playing her drums with one hand while her other was holding her phone.

PLAN 2:

"Hey, have anyone seen my phone?" Ritsu asked, while searching around.

"Nope, didn't see it!" Satoshi replied, with what seemed to be an innocent face.

"Oh well, it's fine," Ritsu said, which earned her strange looks.

"And why's that?" Mayaka questioned her stiffly.

"'Cause I put a tracking deivce on it!" She took out a tiny device triumphantly. Moments later, she found her phhone in Satoshi's bag. Oreki rolled his eyes.

 _Duh._

PLAN 3:

Ritsu was sitting own in her seat, phone in her hand as usual, and figeting. Mayakastood in front of her giving a death glare, stronger than ever before.

"GIVE. ME. YOUR. PHONE." She said slowly and darkly. It brought chills to everybody within five yards.

Ritsu clutched her phone tightly, trying her best to resist. "N-n-never," she squeaked out, closing her eyes with struggle. It stayed like that for three minutes, until Ritsu finally broke.

"NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!" She jumped up from her seat wildly, and ran down the hallway, repeating the same words over and over again. It took an hour, ten pastries from Mugi, an apology from Mayaka, and a head smack from Mio to calm her down.

By the end of the day, everybody, with an exception from Ritsu, was exhausted. All three plans were carefully planned and analyzed, yet none of them succeeded. Ritsu's mind and body might be eternally stuck on Pokemon Go, until suddenly, Azusa got an idea. She stood up, excused herself, and went down to a certain room. Once she got back, a certain devil was with her.

The door slammed open. Everyone sat up, surprised by the sudden movement. And in walked Sawako-sensei.

Giving Ritsu the most scariest glare all of them ever saw, she tried to snatch away her phone. Even as Ritsu held on, shaking, Sawako-sensei took off her glasses gave a death glare that put Mayaka's to shame. Ritsu immediately dropped to the floor like a pale ghost. The minute Sawako-sensei got her hands on Ritsu's phone, she gave it a couple swipes and right away, the Pokemon Go app was deleted. Once she was done, she threw the phone over to Mayaka. As she walked out the door, she called over her shoulder, as if nothing ever happened,

"Thanks for telling me about it, Azusa."

The eight club members, minus Ritsu who suffered a trauma attack, stared after her as if they saw an angel walked out. Oreki dropped his head on the table and muttered one line that broke the line;

"Well, _that was easy."_ (Imagine it in the most sarcastic voice as possible.)

 ***So, now the special chapter ends here! Once again, thanks or reading and I am soooo sorry about the chapter delay. Also, BTW, I forgot to mention that the reason why I decided to put in a special chapter right now is because I was having a bit of trouble writing part 2 of Mio's dilemma so please wait paitently for it! I have a lot of chapters planned out for this fanfiction, so it probably won't be finished by the end of the year. Anyways, please leave a review, and peace out! ;)**


	16. Halloween Special!

***I don't own any of the characters, anime, or setting.***

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay, but I was having a bit of trouble with the part two of Mio's bullying problem. This will only be just a little brain teaser, but enjoy! Also, At the end of the chapter, I added two additional characters from an anime. If you can guess who it is and what anime it's from, then you'll get a little prize! The two characters are going to be making an appearance in a future chapter, so look forward to it! Enjoy the chapter now!**

 **BTW, thanks to everyone who reviewed in my previous chapter! Here are my responses:**

 **Guest- hehehe...so f/ & ing hilarious!**

 **love how the chapter ends with Oreki!**

 **Me- Thanks! Using Oreki's sarcasm was defintely a fun ending for me!**

 **nothing2read- Remember boys and girls,children and adults alike...have discipline while playing Pokemon Go and don't go blaming the game once you get into trouble.**

 **Good chapter it reminds me of how good and bad the effect of the game.**

 **Me- Agreed! Pokemon Go could defintely be dangerous depending on how close you pay attention to your surroundings.**

 **Grunhilde34- i had another idea! have you ever watch Joukamachi no Dandelion if you haven't go try watching(if you have time). its a family friendly anime that would make your heart feel at home. plus the characters meeting Houtarou and the gang(or simply talks about them) would be a good story.**

 **funny chapter by the way.**

 **Me- Thanks for your suggestions as always! Once I read your review, I actually started watching Joukamachi no Dandelion, and it was so hilarious! I'll see if I can find a way to make a crossover between them...**

 **XY Kid- Sticking to the Aikatsu! topic. Ichigo is the best girl in Aikatsu and no one can't beat her but Akari is as lovely as Ichigo probably a reason why I like Akari as well.**

 **Now about this chapter,all I can say is briliant!**

 **Doing a story about a hit game from real life is just brilliant!**

 **Keep up the good work and have fun writing and I'm looking forward of Houtarou meeting Akari.**

 **Me- I definitely agree with you on that! Even though I know there are a lot of Akari haters, I think her and Ichigo are both amazing characters! Thanks for your review!**

 **yuiharime- this chapter may not be the continuation from the previous one but I still love it! the story about Ritsu addicted to Pokemon Go was genius! Adding pop culture reference in this fic is very unique and fun to read.**

 **BTW,I got a bad(in-universe) suggestion you know I like the MioxHoutarouxEru love triangle**

 **I was wondering if you can also add a third wheel in SatoshixMayaka pairing,to who is the third wheel is the girl of your choice.**

 **Great chapter again and hope keep it up!**

 **Me- Thanks for the compliments! That's an interesting suggestion; I'll think about it...**

 **7890- Hahahaha! Ritsu playing Pokemon Go and everyone's reaction are priceless!**

 **Me- Thanks! XD Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **LorenzoAmore- oh Pokemon Go,the first I played it I was having so much fun I practically walk like an idiot then later I got hit by a bike(luckily) but I don't blame the game.**

 **The chapter is nice,funny and probably a good reminder that sometimes when you're obssesed into something you got to remember the consequences that may affect and your surroundings.**

 **Believe me,I learned it the hard way(slightly).**

 **Me- Hope you're okay! In a way, Pokemon Go should have a PSA... ;)**

 **CrybabyFan- So hilarious! Ritsu is such an adorkable girl!**

 **This is a nice special chapter,moving away slightly from the dilemma from the last chapter,and it pays off good!**

 **Keep it up!**

 **Me- Thank you for your compliments! Hope you'll continue enjoying this fanfic! :)**

 **Also, thank you to those who favorited and/or followed my story! Thanks for giving this fanfic a try! Anyways, on with the story!**

"Hey, are you sure this is a good idea?" Mayaka asked, as the group of nine stood in front of a school.

Satoshi laughed. "Relax! What's to lose anyways?"

She pointed towards a pale, trembling Mio. "I don't know; besides Akiyama-san's sanity?" She retorted sarcastically.

"Don't worry! It might not even be that scary!" Satoshi gave a thumbs up towards Mio, which didn't seem to comfort her the slightest.

"Besides, we'll protect you from any monsters or ghosts that try to come near you!" Yui gave the shaking girl a bright smile. Mugi gave a confident nod. Mio let out a squeak in response.

On Friday, Sawako-sensei had told the club about a neighboring school that was making a house house to celebrate Halloween. After a long argument from Mio and Oreki, the group decided to go. Unfortunately, now they were stuck outside of the decorated school trying to get a frozen Mio to move.

"Don't worry, Akiyama-san," Chitanda gave her a gentle smile. "If it gets too scary for you, tell us and we can leave right away."

Mio looked at Chitanda with slow, cautious eyes. "Promise?"

She nodded. "Promise!"

"Will we get cake at the end?" Yui asked. Everyone ignored her.

"Now let's go!" Ritsu started running towards the school, with everyone else following her.

 _~An hour later...~_

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it Akiyama-san?" Satoshi grinned, as they walked home.

Mio sighed with relief. "No, it wasn't."

On the other hand, Ritsu pouted. "That wasn't scary at all!" She complained. "All the costumes were more cute than scary!"

"But we still got candy from all of them!" Yui drooled at the memory.

"That was so much fun!" Mugi exclaimed cheerfully. Mayaka and Azusa smiled at her childishness.

"I wonder how those cute little ghosts on the roof floated..." Chitanda mused. Oreki averted his eyes.

Suddenly, as the group pasted by an alleyway, Mio noticed her shoes were untied. As she bent down to retie them, she called out to them,

"Guys, I'll catch up with you in a minute!" They nodded and contiued walking, but more slowly this time.

As she stood up, her phone fell out of her pocket, and bounced a bit into the alleyway. She walked over to pick it up when suddenly, a black cat jumped out, surprising Mio and making her fall back. The cat grabbed her phone with its mouth, then turned back to stare at her for a moment, and then ran away. Without a second thought, Mio chased after it down the alleyway.

As she continued running in more deeper, she suddenly realized how long the alley was. It seemed to go on and on and on. Finally, the cat stopped running. But by now, Mio was so deep in that she could hardly see anything, except the the cat's golden eyes which seemed to be glowing in the dark. Once the cat dropped her phone, Mio bent down to grab it, using her hands to search in the dark. Once she felt it, she put it in her pocket and stood up. But then, out of nowhere, a bat flew out. Mio screamed and started backing up. The bat's eyes seemed to flicker with red for a moment before it turned entirely golden, the same as the cat. And then, it disappeared into the night sky.

For a moment, Mio held her breath. _Was that the last one?_ Suddenly, she could see a dark sillouette in the dark shadows. As it slowly walked towards her, Mio could see a figure wearing a black and white short sleeve hoodie with jeans. On their face was a mask being held up with one of their pale hands.

The mask was a division of black and white; with little black marks on the white half of the mask, and little white marks on the black side of the mask. Instead of an eye hole, their was two red oval shapes where the eyes should've been.

The figure started to slowly remove their mask, so only one of their eyes and half of their smirk could be seen. As they opened their eyes, Mio could see it was golden. Without making a sound, Mio started turning around and ran back, as fast as she could. Once she was out, she almost knocked into Oreki.

Taking deep, shaky breathes, Mio panted out,

"O-O-Oreki-kun?"

Oreki nodded. Although he still had on his usual bored expression, their was a worried spark in his eyes.

"The others told me to go back and wait for you," he explained. "What happened?"

Mio glanced back at the alleyway. The picture of the golden eyes and smirk were plastered in her mind. She vigouriously shook her head.

"Not here," She was too scared to let out full sentences. "Later."

Without any more questions, Oreki started walking towards the other club members. Mio quickly followed, shivering.

 _~Back in the alleyway...~_

The figure finally removed the whole mask off their face. It revealed a young teenge boy with messy, spiky, golden hair and golden cat-like eyes. His smirk slowly let out a chuckle.

"That was quite a show!" He remarked to himself. Then, there was a sudden movement behind him.

"Oi, what are you doing out here?" Another figure started walking towards him. They had on a purple hoodie and dark green jeans, with a leg sleeve rolled up. Their long green hair was getting blown by the crisp, cool, night air. Despite their appearance, their voice was a deep feminine voice.

The boy laughed. "Nothing. Just having a bit of Halloween fun!"

They rolled their eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, it's dinnertime."

"Is it curry with rice?"

"Yeah."

"My favorite!"

 **And that's the end! Hope you enjoyed this little Halloween special! First two people who can guess who the two mystery characters are will get to be an OC in an upcoming chapter! And besides that, please leave a review! Later!**


	17. Author's note: Not an update!

~Author's Note~ (Not an update!)

Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating in a couple months! I've been really busy with school work, and writer's block, but hopefully, I can update my next chapter before the year ends. Thank you for all of your patience!

Also, another problem I've been having is with my chapter about Mio's bullying problem. At first, when I had started to write it, I've been thinking that it was a good idea. But now, I'm having a lot of trouble writing part 2, because of the somewhat complex plot. For a while, I've been thinking of just erasing the chapter completely, but before that, I want to ask for all of your opinions. Should I try to continue writing part 2, or should I just drop it? Once I hit 5 or more replies/reviews in this, I'll make the final decision. Once again, I am so, so, so sorry for doing to all my readers! I'll try my best next year to update faster and better chapters! Thank you for all your support this year!

(P.S. And, by the way, if I won't be continuing Mio's bullying problem, I make another chapter with the Sket-dan in it!)

(P.P.S. And also, if you can, if you want me to continue the chapter, please give a couple suggestions on what to do! Thank you!)


End file.
